


Lost Supports of Path of Radiance

by digitaldreams



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Not Beta Read, also there are three other pairings i'm throwing in there, basically path of radiance had 32 supports in the game's code but not in the final game, i'll mention them when they come up, i'm going through and writing those supports, more characters to be added as supports are finished, not going in order, you can find a full list on serenes forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 19,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: A compilation book for the fan made supports I write for Path of Radiance.





	1. Elincia/Lucia

**~** **Elincia** **and Lucia C ~**

**Lucia:** Ah, Princess Elincia. It’s nice to see you.

 **Elincia** **:** Hello, Lucia. 

 **Lucia:** What brings you here?

 **Elincia** **:** I suppose I just wanted to talk for a moment. Is that alright with you?

 **Lucia:** I see no problem with it. Is anything on your mind?

 **Elincia** **:** I guess I wanted to feel your presence is all... It still amazes me how much things have changed since the war started. It feels like just yesterday we were children playing dress-up in the villa together. 

 **Lucia:** Now, it seems as if you could easily die at any moment...

 **Elincia** **:** It terrifies me... I don’t want to see anyone else get hurt, but at the same time, I know it isn’t that simple. War will still be war regardless of my wishes. 

 **Lucia:** I’ll be here to protect you from further hardship. I won’t let anyone lay a finger on you. 

 **Elincia** **:** Thank you so much, Lucia... Just don’t go putting yourself in further danger or anything. I don’t know what I would do without you. 

 **Lucia:** I don’t know if that will be an option...

 **Elincia** **:** What?

 **Lucia:** It’s my job as your retainer to protect you from any risk that may come, even if it means harm to me. 

 **Elincia** **:** Lucia, don’t say such things. I don’t want you to leave me ever, even if it is your duty. I care not for duty if it means more danger. 

 **Lucia:** I’m sorry if it hurts you, but you know it’s the truth. This is how it’s always been. 

 **Elincia** **:** But that isn’t what I want!

 **Lucia:** If you’d be willing to excuse me...

 **Elincia** **:** Lucia! Wait! 

**~** **Elincia** **and Lucia B ~**

**Elincia** **:** There you are!

 **Lucia:** Hello, Princess Elincia... You seem troubled.

 **Elincia** **:** What were you thinking today?! You put yourself in too much danger! You could have been killed!

 **Lucia:** I’m alright, so you don’t need to worr—

 **Elincia** **:** Don’t act like I don’t see that cut on your arm. It was an arrow, wasn’t it?

 **Lucia:** …

 **Elincia** **:** Here, let me help you...

 **Lucia:** Thank you, milady...

 **Elincia** **:** I want to know what came over you. Why did you do something so risky?

 **Lucia:** As you already noticed, there was an archer on the field today. 

 **Elincia** **:** It seems there always are. 

 **Lucia:** He was aiming for you. I... I didn’t want you to get hurt, so I rushed forwards to take him out. Of course, that didn’t go entirely as planned...

 **Elincia** **:** Were you thinking about the ‘duty of a retainer’ again?

 **Lucia:** Perhaps. 

 **Elincia** **:** I told you last time. I don’t want you putting yourself in any further danger. It terrifies me to think of what could happen if I lost you. I don’t want to imagine it... After Crimea fell, I couldn’t stop thinking about you, Geoffrey, and Bastian. You were always some of the most precious people in my life. I had nightmares for ages about if you had died. We’ve just reunited after being apart so long. Please, don’t put yourself at risk... I don’t want you torn away from me again!

 **Lucia:** I... 

 **Elincia** **:** I don’t care about your duties as my retainer. I want you to be there by my side when we reclaim Crimea. I want you to help me rule my kingdom. I want you to stay with me no matter what the uncertain future may bring. 

 **Lucia:** I didn’t... 

 **Elincia** **:** I... I’m sorry for shouting that way. I’ll be on my way now. 

 **Lucia:** …

**~** **Elincia** **and Lucia A ~**

**Lucia:** Princess...?

 **Elincia** **:** Hello, Lucia...

 **Lucia:** I... I wanted to apologize for the way I acted before. I didn’t even stop to think of what you would think if I died. I’m sorry. 

 **Elincia** **:** I should apologize as well. I didn’t mean to yell at you. I suppose my held-in frustrations all came out at once. I’m sorry too. 

 **Lucia:** Growing up in the villa, all I was ever told was how precious your life was. If need be, I would have to give my life for you to continue living. It truly is my duty, but at the same time... 

 **Elincia** **:** I understand... I was always scared of losing you. Everything came crashing down around us when Ashnard invaded. I thought I had lost you and Geoffrey after being so close with you for many years. I didn’t know what to do with myself. When I heard you were alive... I knew I couldn’t lose you again. I was terrified. 

 **Lucia:** I felt the same when I feared for your life. I wasn’t there to help you make your escape, so I feared the worst... Hearing you were alive restored my hope in Crimea’s revival. I didn’t want to see you die either. I couldn’t let that happen after all that had been taken from me. 

 **Elincia** **:** In that case... Let’s make a promise. 

 **Lucia:** A promise?

 **Elincia** **:** Yes. Let’s promise to survive this war. No matter what comes, we’ll get out of this alive together. We’ll restore Crimea to its former glory side by side, but not just as princess and retainer... As friends. As best friends. Regardless of station, we will see our home reborn together. 

 **Lucia:** That sounds great to me. 

 **Elincia** **:** Then it’s a promise. I feel much better now, if you want the truth. 

 **Lucia:** As do I... Thank you for all of this, Princess Elincia. 

 **Elincia** **:** Thank you for living with me, Lucia... Thank you. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of my fan made support story!
> 
> As is mentioned in the tags, there were 32 supports from POR that were cut from the final game. After looking over the list, I realized I had ideas for some of these interactions and wanted to write supports for them. I've finished this one and one other as of the time of this author's note. 
> 
> You can expect somewhat random updates from this story. I'll pretty much throw a chapter out whenever I feel so inclined to write it (you know like literally everything that isn't Quiet after the Hurricane). I don't really have any ideas as for supports to do next, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to look up the list (which I found on Serenes Forest through a quick Google search) and drop one pairing in the comments. 
> 
> Until next time, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Digital


	2. Ike/Zihark

**~ Ike and** **Zihark** **C ~**

**Zihark** **:** Ah, Commander Ike!

 **Ike:** Hello, Zihark. Is there something you need?

 **Zihark** **:** If you don’t mind my asking, I have a few questions for you. 

 **Ike:** What’s on your mind?

 **Zihark** **:** Why don’t you hate the laguz?

 **Ike:** Getting right into it, I see... I never really saw reason to. They’re people, just like we are. 

 **Zihark** **:** I must admit, that’s a new one. 

 **Ike:** How so?

 **Zihark** **:** It seems like I’ve only ever seen hate towards the laguz. While Crimea is more tolerant than, say,Daein, it has a lot of work to do. 

 **Ike:** The town we found you in seems to be proof enough of that. We all saw what happened when they realized Ranulf was a laguz. 

 **Zihark** **:** Unfortunately, that seems to be rather commonplace these days. 

 **Ike:** I’ve noticed that, and yet, there are always exceptions... Like you, Zihark. We found you working with vigilantes against the laguz. 

 **Zihark** **:** I suppose you never quite heard the full story behind that, did you? I mentioned I had other reasons, but I was unable to tell you what they were.

 **Ike:** I guess not. 

 **Zihark** **:** Perhaps that’s a story for another time. I’m guessing that’s another soldier asking for you. I’ll leave you to it. 

 **Ike:** Zihark, wait! ...Blast. 

**~ Ike and** **Zihark** **B ~**

**Ike:** Hello again, Zihark. 

 **Zihark** **:** Hello, Commander Ike. 

 **Ike:** I think now is a good time to continue our earlier conversation. 

 **Zihark** **:** Yes, I agree... You wondered about my other reasons for wanting to protect laguz. 

 **Ike:** You already mentioned that you dreamed of a world where beorc and laguz could live in harmony, but I’ve always gotten the feeling there was a bit more to it than that. Would I be correct in that assumption?

 **Zihark** **:** You would be. Despite being of Daein heritage, I’ve never hated the laguz. Even with the racist teachings, I never thought that way. I grew curious about the laguz and traveled to their lands. I lived there for a few years. 

 **Ike:** You sure are passionate about your goal. 

 **Zihark** **:** I had to be. In a world rich with persecution, you need a loud voice to rise above the crowd’s bigotry. Luckily, I was not alone in that respect. There was another who shared my dream. 

 **Ike:** Who was it?

 **Zihark** **:** A laguz girl from Gallia around my age. It seemed to be love at first sight, and spending time together only deepened our relationship. We wanted nothing more than to see Tellius freed from the bigotry that plagued it for so long. 

 **Ike:** How long were you two together?

 **Zihark** **:** I’d estimate three or four years. In the end, things didn’t exactly work out, but I’m still happy for the time we spent together. I wouldn’t give it up for anything. 

 **Ike:** What happened to her?

 **Zihark** **:** Ah... Sorry, I forgot I had plans to go practice my swordsmanship today. If you’ll excuse me...

 **Ike:** …

**~ Ike and** **Zihark** **A ~**

**Ike:** Zihark. 

 **Zihark** **:** Greetings.

 **Ike:** You never finished the story you were telling me before. 

 **Zihark** **:** I suppose you’re correct. 

 **Ike:** What happened to the laguz girl you mentioned?

 **Zihark** **:** She... She passed away. Those around us didn’t appreciate our relationship and grew hostile. In the end, it was all too much for her. Those who didn’t support our beliefs killed her one day while I was away. 

 **Ike:** That’s terrible...

 **Zihark** **:** I still can’t bring myself to love another woman. She was always the only one for me. 

 **Ike:** Your wishes to help the laguz are based around this relationship, aren’t they?

 **Zihark** **:** Yes. I wish to make a better world, the world she was never able to see. I want lovers like us to be able to live free of persecution regardless of their race, be it laguz or beorc. 

 **Ike:** Let’s work together to see that world then. 

 **Zihark** **:** You don’t believe in persecution against the laguz either. It’s unfortunately very uncommon for there to be people like us. 

 **Ike:** You know... It just dawned on me. Back when we first began talking, you asked if I had reasons for wanting to defend the laguz. Were you thinking there was something more to it like there was with you?

 **Zihark** **:** Yes, I was. I don’t know what exactly I was thinking of, but it was something. 

 **Ike:** Well, extra reasoning or not, I want to help you build that world where beorc and laguz can live in peace for the sake of your lover. Judgement like this shouldn’t exist, and if others won’t try and end it, we can just do it ourselves. 

 **Zihark** **:** That’s very kind of you... I appreciate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the other one I had finished for this story ahead of time!
> 
> I don't know what exactly I'm going to do next, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to check the list of unfinished supports on Serenes Forest and drop an idea!
> 
> -Digital


	3. Muarim/Stefan

**~ Muarim and Stefan C ~**

**Muarim:** You must be Stefan.

 **Stefan:** So you've heard of me.

 **Muarim:** You could say that.

 **Stefan:** Is there something you need?

 **Muarim:** No, not particularly.

 **Stefan:** Then I'll be on my way.

 **Muarim:** Hold on a moment.

 **Stefan:** What?

 **Muarim:** I... I feel strange around you.

 **Stefan:** Hmph. Should have seen this coming.

 **Muarim:** What is it?

 **Stefan:** I'll let you figure that out on your own time. For now, I'll be going.

 **Muarim:** Hold! ...Blast.

**~ Muarim and Stefan B ~**

**Muarim:** Stefan.

 **Stefan:** What is it this time?

 **Muarim:** I have been doing my research. I figured out why you bothered me last time.

 **Stefan:** That's new. Most laguz just ignore me when they realize the truth.

 **Muarim:** You are one of the Branded. They are a mix of laguz and beorc. Their existence is taught as a sin against the goddess, a crime against humanity. As a result, they suffer from brutal oppression on both sides.

 **Stefan:** You sure are knowledgable. You've been doing your research.

 **Muarim:** I don't like being uncomfortable around my allies, so I wanted to settle the issue as soon as possible.

 **Stefan:** You sure do know how to surprise me.

 **Muarim:** Judging by your cynical speech, it sounds as if you're used to the brutal way Branded are treated.

 **Stefan:** Something like that. I wasn't always this way. Begnion is a harsh place for any laguz, so for Branded, it's practically hell. It's filled with racist dastards. The few of us who live there might die, whether we're ignored and left for dead, chased out of cities with sticks and stones, or beaten to death for existing as an 'affront to the goddess'. 

 **Muarim:**...

 **Stefan:** Of course, if we're doomed to suffer this way, we don't have to deal with it. We can live our own lives. That's what I was doing until this war dragged me away.

 **Muarim:** I'm sorry.

 **Stefan:** You can't blame yourself for what happened. No one person is to blame. Beorc and laguz alike are the cause of the brutality. As a society, they make us suffer.

 **Muarim:** Still, I...

 **Stefan:** In the end, that was what drove me away. I was born in Begnion, but years ago, there was a Branded murder. An innocent Branded girl was beaten to death by beorc who thought her to be dangerous. She couldn't have been older than seven, left to bleed out on the streets of Sienne.

 **Muarim:** It... It was about seventeen years ago, yes?

 **Stefan:** How did you find that out? Was that part of your research?

 **Muarim:** Something along those lines...

 **Stefan:**...

 **Muarim:** I... I promised another soldier I would train with them. If you'll excuse me...

 **Stefan:** Now I'm the one who's curious...

**~ Muarim and Stefan A ~**

**Stefan:** Muarim, I want to talk.

 **Muarim:** What is it?

 **Stefan:** What do you know about seventeen years ago?

 **Muarim:**...

 **Stefan:** I know it went under the radar at the time. Those who knew about it stated it was just what happened to those who violated the goddess' will. How did you hear about it?

 **Muarim:** I... I used to be a slave working for a Begnion noble. Things have since changed, as I'm sure you've noticed.

 **Stefan:** What about it?

 **Muarim:** I heard much from my former master's house over the years. While I didn't understand all of what he meant, there was one thing that stuck with me... He was telling his wife about the murder of a small child... A murder he had committed since she was Branded.

 **Stefan:**...

 **Muarim:** At the time, I didn't know what Branded meant. I pushed it from my mind after a while.

 **Stefan:** Damn beorc...

 **Muarim:** I wish I had known sooner...

 **Stefan:** It isn't your concern. He shouldn't have murdered an innocent girl solely for the mark that manifested itself on her skin.

 **Muarim:** You... You don't seem to be the sociable type, Stefan. However, if you ever want to talk about what persecution you have seen, I will be here for you.

 **Stefan:** You're the first laguz to ever make that offer.

 **Muarim:** Also, I can see something in your eyes. It is not unlike Tormod... You want to change things for the better. You want to end the persecution against your people, just like Tormod wants to change the way laguz are treated.

 **Stefan:** Heh. I guess I have more in common with that kid than I thought.

 **Muarim:** After the war ends, the Laguz Emancipation Army will be going into action to help laguz slaves all over Tellius. I'm sure we would be able to bring help to the Branded if we ever encounter them. If we can save even one of your people from a horrible fate, I will call that a good thing.

 **Stefan:** You're different from what I expected. I anticipated you would be just another laguz to hate me. I rather like the change of pace though.

 **Muarim:** I rather enjoy it as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been like two and a half weeks, but I'm finally back.
> 
> Honestly, I really need to work on writing characters from POR. I always get nervous that I'm doing something out of character. The same applies to my fates rewrite. Oops. I should fix that.
> 
> Also, I hope you guys enjoyed this support. I added a bit to Stefan and Muarim's backstories that I feel would fit in. Stefan is estimated to be about 29 (at least that's how old he was designed to be, though I'd estimate he'd be a bit older due to being Branded), so seventeen years ago would probably be before he left Begnion to live in Grann Desert. That's also before Tormod was born, so Muarim would have still been working for the Begnion nobles at the time.
> 
> I don't know what support I'll be doing next. There are five I need to choose from, those being Elincia/Muarim, Kieran/Lethe, Bastian/Gatrie, Geoffrey/Bastian, and Geoffrey/Kieran. I have loose ideas for all of them, so I need to figure out exactly what direction I'd take them, but I think any of them are possible to be next.
> 
> I think that's about it for now. I'll see you later!
> 
> -Digital


	4. Elincia/Muarim

**~** **Elincia** **and** **Muarim** **C ~**

**Elincia** **:** Muarim?

 **Muarim** **:** Yes?

 **Elincia** **:** Um... Do you think we could talk for a little while?

 **Muarim** **:** Of course. Is something bothering you?

 **Elincia** **:** You could say that... I heard you used to be a laguz slave in Begnion.

 **Muarim** **:** That is true.

 **Elincia** **:** I... I wanted to ask you about that. I’m sorry if it’s painful to think of. You don’t have to tell me about it if you don’t want to. I won’t force you.

 **Muarim** **:** I see no harm in it.

 **Elincia** **:** Are you sure? I don’t want to bring back painful memories for you.

 **Muarim** **:** You don’t need to worry. I’ll gladly answer any questions you have.

 **Elincia** **:** I... I’m sorry about this. I’ll see you later.

 **Muarim** **:** That sure was brief...

**~** **Elincia** **and** **Muarim** **B ~**

**Muarim** **:** Princess?

 **Elincia** **:** H-Hello, Muarim.

 **Muarim** **:** I wanted to talk to you about last time. You ran off so suddenly.

 **Elincia** **:** I apologize for that. I wanted to ask you about the slave trade in Begnion, but I got nervous. I was afraid I had upset you by asking.

 **Muarim** **:** Not at all. It’s all in the past. I haven’t been a slave in many years now. 

 **Elincia** **:** If you’re sure... What... What was it like?

 **Muarim** **:** It... It was not pleasant, I can say that much firmly.

 **Elincia** **:** I would imagine...

 **Muarim** **:** I worked for a Begnion noble. My parents were his slaves as well. I have never seen Gallia, even if my relatives originate there.

 **Elincia** **:** That’s awful...

 **Muarim** **:** The Begnion nobles could do nearly anything they wanted at the time. The apostle had just passed away. While the previous apostle, Empress Misaha, had attempted to end laguz slavery, her assassination allowed the Begnion nobles to go about as they pleased. 

 **Elincia** **:** I never even knew slavery was going on. My life in Crimea was sheltered, and that’s putting it lightly. My tutors said there hadn’t been slaves in many years, but that obviously wasn’t true...

 **Muarim** **:** You can’t blame yourself. You had no way of knowing. To my knowledge, the slave trade is something only taking place in Begnion.

 **Elincia** **:** I still wish I had known...

 **Muarim** **:** It’s alright, Princess Elincia. 

 **Elincia** **:** Alright...

 **Muarim** **:** What made you want to ask me about it in the first place?

 **Elincia** **:** Our time in Begnion made me realize something... There are truly despicable people in this world who use others only for their own gain.

 **Muarim** **:** Unfortunately, you are right.

 **Elincia** **:** I... I’ll be on my way now. I have a few things to think about.

 **Muarim** **:** …

**~** **Elincia** **and** **Muarim** **A ~**

**Elincia** **:** Muarim, I’ve made up my mind.

 **Muarim** **:** What is it?

 **Elincia** **:** I know I can’t do much about the slave trade in Begnion. I don’t have any power there to stop it. However, I still want to help you out... If you or any other members of your liberation force need it, Crimea’s doors are always open to you. 

 **Muarim** **:** Thank you.

 **Elincia** **:** I can’t say how the nobles of Crimea have been behaving in recent years. I grew up away from all of them. However, if I find any of them are harming your people, I won’t hesitate to solve the issue. None of you deserve to suffer this way.

 **Muarim** **:** If only all rulers had the same thought process as you do...

 **Elincia** **:** I don’t want to just keep slavery from taking place though. Last time we were in Crimea, we were in a port town. Poor Ranulf was halfway beaten to death just for being a laguz... I won’t let that stand in the future. Once Crimea is restored to me, I will do my part to eradicate the racism that has plagued Tellius for so many years. The lack of slavery does not mean there is lack of prejudice. I want to prevent both.

 **Muarim** **:** I must admit, I’m not used to seeing beorc act this way. I’ve seen many more say things like this since joining the army, but there are still very few who act on their belief in equality. 

 **Elincia** **:** I want to be one of those who sees to it that all people are treated equally.

 **Muarim** **:** I don’t know if we’ll be seeing each other again after the war ends. You have a kingdom to reclaim, and I have slaves to free.

 **Elincia** **:** The tragic truth...

 **Muarim** **:** However, if I ever find myself in Crimea, I will be sure to visit. Until then, I wish you good luck in ending the land’s racism.

 **Elincia** **:** And I hope you’ll do well in freeing your people. If anyone can save them, it would be you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did two Muarim supports in a row. Sue me.
> 
> I have no idea how I got this out so quickly. I did this in between memeing, finishing sacred stones on lunatic, and catching up on a fuck ton of homework. I guess I'm a bit more productive than I thought.
> 
> I have no idea who's coming next I really need to plan these out better-
> 
> -Digital


	5. Mist/Volke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of the plot, this support is unique in how it would be unlocked in the full game. The first two conversations of this support chain must have taken place before chapter nineteen. Afterwards, these conversations cannot be unlocked. If C and B have been reached before chapter nineteen, the A support will be unlocked immediately after.

** ~ Mist and  ** ** Volke ** **  C ~ **

** Mist:  ** Volke ?

** Volke ** ** :  ** What do you want?

** Mist:  ** You weren’t at dinner again tonight. I was just making sure you’re okay.

** Volke ** ** :  ** I’m fine. Are we done?

** Mist:  ** I... I guess so...

** Volke ** ** :  ** Good.

** Mist:  ** Wait!  Volke !

** Volke ** ** :  ** What?

** Mist:  ** Why did you join our army to begin with?

** Volke ** ** :  ** …

** Mist:  ** Wait!  Volke ! Come back!

** ~ Mist and  ** ** Volke ** **  B ~ **

** Mist:  ** You didn’t answer my question last time we spoke.

** Volke ** ** :  ** I didn’t want to.

** Mist:  ** I don’t know what your deal is or why you’re here, but I want to get to know you better. You’re always alone. You don’t talk to anybody on or off the battlefield. It makes me feel bad.

** Volke ** ** :  ** Don’t. 

** Mist:  ** Can you please talk to me? I don’t ask much. 

** Volke ** ** :  ** I’m sure you’ll find out why I’m here soon enough. Until then, I’ll be on my way.

** Mist:  ** Hold up! …Darn it! Why won’t he talk to me?!

** ~ Mist and  ** ** Volke ** **  A ~ **

** Mist:  ** Hey,  Volke ... Can we talk?

** Volke ** ** :  ** What is it this time?

** Mist:  ** I... I wanted to ask you more about my father... You know, now that we know the truth and everything...

** Volke ** ** :  ** I see. Go on.

** Mist:  ** You’re not going to stop me this time?

** Volke ** ** :  ** I see no reason to. You know why I’m here now. I don’t need to avoid the question anymore.

** Mist:  ** That’s good... Okay... Did you ever meet my mother?

** Volke ** ** :  ** No. I knew very little of her before her death.

** Mist:  ** How did you meet my father?

** Volke ** ** :  ** It was a long time ago, as I’m sure you already guessed. He asked for a fireman, and I appeared. That was when he asked me to help him.

** Mist:  ** That’s right. You called yourself a fireman when we first met you... And yet, you’re no fireman. You’re an assassin.

** Volke ** ** :  ** I extinguish things. That makes me  similar to  a fireman.

** Mist:  ** I guess...

** Volke ** ** :  ** …

** Mist:  ** Volke , I... I know you probably aren’t the right person to ask about this, but... Do you think my father was... Evil?

** Volke ** ** :  ** What? Where is this coming from?

** Mist:  ** My whole life, I thought he was nearly perfect. He raised Ike and me after our mother passed away. But... You told us the truth about how Mother died... How he... He...

** Volke ** ** :  ** Yes, I did.

** Mist:  ** I don’t know what to think about any of this. It’s so overwhelming.

** Volke ** ** :  ** It’s up to you what you think of your father. I cannot say at the end of the day what is good or bad. I am a hired blade. I didn’t know him the way you did. At the end of the day, what you think of him is up to you.

** Mist:  ** I... I guess...

** Volke ** ** :  ** I served your father for many years. I promised him to look after you and your brother should any misfortune befall him. I will uphold my end of that bargain in his name.  As long as  you need me, I’ll be here for his sake watching over you.

** Mist:  ** Thank you...

** Volke ** ** :  ** Now that he’s gone, his wishes fall to you and General Ike. For the sake of Greil, I’ll follow your wishes until my contract  comes to a close  at the end of this war. He may be gone, but for the duration of my contract, I serve you now.

** Mist:  ** I suppose that’s true.

** Volke ** ** :  ** I’ll leave it to you to decide what to do with that information but know that I’m here.

** Mist:  ** Volke , I... Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This support was a bit different than the ones I've written before, but I rather like it. It's a unique support I feel should have been in the official game. Volke and Ike interact quite a bit in the main story, but Volke and Mist don't talk nearly as much. I wasn't planning on doing this support for a while, but I decided to throw it in randomly. It's on the shorter side, but I still think it's pretty nice.
> 
> I'm going to be focusing on this project a lot more in the next few weeks while the Fates rewrite is on a short break. I might try and finish up this story before starting Conquest. I guess we'll just have to see.
> 
> -Digital


	6. Gatrie/Bastian

** ~  ** ** Gatrie ** **  and Bastian C ~ **

** Gatrie ** ** :  ** Rejected again... I’m starting to think I’ll never find love. At this rate, with all these rejections, it isn’t looking good.

** Bastian:  ** Hello,  Gatrie .

** Gatrie ** ** :  ** I didn’t see you there... Hey, I guess... 

** Bastian:  ** What could it be that has you looking so glum?

** Gatrie ** ** :  ** I asked another girl in town out and got turned out... Hey, Bastian, you’re flirty, right?

** Bastian:  ** One might say that I am on the flirtatious side.

** Gatrie ** ** :  ** Yeah, when we first met, it seemed like you were pining after Lady Lucia constantly... You seem much more popular with the women around camp than I am...

** Bastian:  ** What makes you say that?

** Gatrie ** ** :  ** Maybe chicks dig that talking thing you do... Is that why you talk like that?

** Bastian:  ** Talk like what?

** Gatrie ** ** :  ** Like... That. You sound cool and collected all the time. Plus, you talk in that weird flowery way. It’s like you never say something normally.

** Bastian:  ** This is merely how I have always spoken.

** Gatrie ** ** :  ** Hey, could you teach me how to do that? Maybe the girls will like me better if I can be fancy like you.

** Bastian:  ** I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try.

** Gatrie ** ** :  ** Great! Thanks for your help! Man, I am going to get so many dates!

** Bastian:  ** I... I have apprehensions regarding the results of this experimentation...

** ~  ** ** Gatrie ** **  and Bastian B ~ **

** Gatrie ** ** :  ** Uh... How are you on this splendid night, my fair lady?

** Bastian:  ** ...If I were to be sincere, I would say you sound no different than your usual speech.

** Gatrie ** ** :  ** Gods! If I’m going to figure this out, I need to learn how to talk fancy like you!

** Bastian:  ** Learning the craft of speaking artistically takes time. You must wait until it comes naturally.

** Gatrie ** ** :  ** But that won’t help me pick up girls now! What am I supposed to do until then? My current methods haven’t been doing anything for me...

** Bastian:  ** Rush not into this. Take your time. Allow it to happen naturally. You cannot force sudden change.

** Gatrie ** ** :  ** I don’t have time for change!

** Bastian:  ** Hush, young one...

** Gatrie ** ** :  ** I don’t think our age difference is enough to merit you calling me ‘young one’. 

** Bastian:  ** Wait until you’ve found you’re ready to make the conversion. Until that time, worry not. 

** Gatrie ** ** :  ** Fine... I’ll work on it... What about this? Sip a delicate beverage with yours truly this fine evening, my benevolent young miss?

** Bastian:  ** ...Keep working on it. I can tell you are pushing yourself.

** Gatrie ** ** :  ** Darn it. 

** ~  ** ** Gatrie ** **  and Bastian A ~ **

** Gatrie ** ** :  ** I’ve been thinking since we last spoke... I don’t think I’m cut out for this. 

** Bastian:  ** Oh? Do continue.

** Gatrie ** ** :  ** I’ve been trying day in and day out, but I’m not getting any better. I sound like a babbling idiot. I don’t know what half of the words you’ve been telling me to use mean. I tried it on a girl in town, and it didn’t work at all. She ran away screaming the second I finished my first sentence.

** Bastian:  ** It is a difficult art to master... I understand the challenge.

** Gatrie ** ** :  ** So, what do I do?

** Bastian:  ** Perhaps you should return to your previous pattern of speech.

** Gatrie ** ** :  ** Huh?

** Bastian:  ** Talking to women takes practice. You simply must refine your words. What you do works for you. I know I could never speak the way you do.

** Gatrie ** ** :  ** So... I should do what I like and work on it to get better? You mean that there was nothing wrong with how I was talking to begin with and that I was getting in my own head.

** Bastian:  ** Precisely.

** Gatrie ** ** :  ** That sounds a lot better to me... Thanks for talking to me! I’m going to see if I can pick up a girl now!

** Bastian:  ** Alas... He is quite the handful... At least he can learn lessons on his own without being told strictly...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bastian is hard but fun to write at the same time. Here's to hoping I got him right.
> 
> This support is on the shorter side, but I think it's fine. I was pretty tempted to bring up Astrid and Lucia, but then this support wouldn't work if either of them died. Rip.
> 
> I don't have much else to say here. I'll be back in a minute with another update.
> 
> -Digital


	7. Shinon/Mist

** ~  ** ** Shinon ** **  and Mist C ~ **

** Mist:  ** Ah! There you are,  Shinon . 

** Shinon ** ** :  ** What do you want?

** Mist:  ** Ike wanted to talk to you about our next battle. He wanted me to come  get  you.

** Shinon ** ** :  ** Does little  Ikey -poo need my help?

** Mist:  ** Ikey -poo?

** Shinon ** ** :  ** You know who I mean.

** Mist:  ** Why do you make fun of him all the time?

** Shinon ** ** :  ** What?

** Mist:  ** Why are you so mean to my brother? I don’t understand why you pick on him. I don’t see a reason for it. Do you find it fun or something?

** Shinon ** ** :  ** It’s none of your business. Buzz off, Mist.

** Mist:  ** You know I’m going to find it out eventually. You’ve known me for years. I’m sure you know how stubborn I get.

** Shinon ** ** :  ** Yeah, okay, sure. Keep telling yourself that. 

** Mist:  ** Just you wait. It will happen. 

** Shinon ** ** :  ** Nosey little...

** ~  ** ** Shinon ** **  and Mist B ~ **

** Mist:  ** Hello,  Shinon .

** Shinon ** ** :  ** This again? Mist, I told you, buzz off—

** Mist:  ** How can you look up to my father and hate my brother?

** Shinon ** ** :  ** Can’t you just leave me alone?

** Mist:  ** No. It's a problem that’s been persisting for years. Ever since you appeared in our company, you’ve been looking up to our father like he’s  Ashera , but at the same time, you pick on Ike when he isn’t looking.

** Shinon ** ** :  ** Mist, leave me  alo —

** Mist:  ** Are you jealous of him?

** Shinon ** ** :  ** …

** Mist:  ** I’m going to take that glare as a yes.

** Shinon ** ** :  ** I’m going to ask a question now. Why are you like this? Why are you so intent on getting in my head? It’s annoying as all hell. 

** Mist:  ** I’m trying to understand why you’re so hateful. You don’t get along with any of us, but you seem to despise my brother more than anybody else, and I want to know why.

** Shinon ** ** :  ** ...Tch. I’m out of here. Don’t come and ask me about this crap again. I’m sick of it. 

** Mist:  ** Shinon ! Wait! Come back!

** ~  ** ** Shinon ** **  and Mist A ~ **

** Mist:  ** We’re going to finish things here and now.

** Shinon ** ** :  ** Again? For the love of  Ashera , leave me alone!

** Mist:  ** You got quiet when I asked if you were jealous. I want to know why you’re jealous of my brother. I’m not going to leave you alone until you tell me.

** Shinon ** ** :  ** …Fine.

** Mist:  ** Go on.

** Shinon ** ** :  ** He just has everything handed to him. He was always the boss’s favorite. The world was given to him on a silver platter. He never had to work for anything. He got all the attention for no reason. He even got his own army. 

** Mist:  ** And you wish you had that.

** Shinon ** ** :  ** Some people  actually had  to work hard to earn their place in the world. Can you blame me for getting angry with him?

** Mist:  ** You... You still looked up to our father though...

** Shinon ** ** :  ** Yeah.

** Mist:  ** Do you really think he’d want you to get angry at his son? Do you think he’d want to hear you turned your back on us after his death? Do you think he’d like how much you pick on him? 

** Shinon ** ** :  ** …

** Mist:  ** For somebody who looks up to him so much, you sure aren’t thinking about what he thinks much. I know I probably can’t change the way you behave, but I want to make you think a little about it. If you really look up to my father, think about his perspective on your attitude.

** Shinon ** ** :  ** Hmph...

** Mist:  ** True to my promise, I’ll leave you alone now, but I trust you’ll think about it some.

** Shinon ** ** :  ** ...Stubborn kid...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the ambiguous ending on this one. It makes you think a little bit.
> 
> This support randomly appeared in my head and I wrote it instead of all the others I have more solid ideas for. Nice.
> 
> -Digital


	8. Oscar/Astrid

** ~ Oscar and Astrid C ~ **

** Oscar:  ** Hello, Astrid.

** Astrid:  ** Ah! Hello, Oscar... I didn’t see you there.

** Oscar:  ** Sorry if I frightened you.

** Astrid:  ** No, no, it’s okay. What do you need?

** Oscar:  ** I just wanted to check on you. 

** Astrid:  ** Check on me? Why?

** Oscar:  ** I know you’re new to the idea of being a soldier, especially one in service to a different nation.

** Astrid:  ** It is a strange feeling. I’ll grant you that much... This is my first time leaving  Begnion . I never anticipated it would be since I was working as a soldier in a liberation army.

** Oscar:  ** I used to work as a soldier of Crimea before joining the Greil Mercenaries. If you want any help settling in, feel free to ask. I’ll gladly help you.

** Astrid:  ** I appreciate the offer... This is a lot to get used to. I’ll likely need some help in the future.

** Oscar:  ** My door is always open if you want to ask me about anything.

** Astrid:  ** Thank you, Oscar. I appreciate that.

** ~ Oscar and Astrid B ~ **

** Astrid:  ** Oscar? 

** Oscar:  ** It’s nice to see you, Astrid. Do you need anything?

** Astrid:  ** Do you happen to know where the extra quivers are? I’m afraid I ran out of arrows.

** Oscar:  ** I’ll show you. 

** Astrid:  ** Thank you.

** Oscar:  ** ...Hey, what happened to your fingers? They’re bleeding.

** Astrid:  ** Ah... It’s nothing. Don’t worry.

** Oscar:  ** Too late. What’s going on?

** Astrid:  ** I was doing target practice just outside the camp. One of my arrows slipped and cut my finger... It was my last one, so I was planning on bandaging my hand and getting back to it.

** Oscar:  ** I don’t know if that’s such a good idea. I don’t want you hurting yourself further.

** Astrid:  ** I can handle it—

** Oscar:  ** Will you at least let me help you patch your hand up?

** Astrid:  ** I suppose it wouldn’t hurt...

** Oscar:  ** Hey... There are multiple cuts on your hand. 

** Astrid:  ** Okay, maybe it happened a few times...

** Oscar:  ** Were you pushing yourself too hard?

** Astrid:  ** Maybe...

** Oscar:  ** Try not to do that in the future, alright? 

** Astrid:  ** Okay...

** Oscar:  ** Now, let’s go fix that hand of yours. 

** Astrid:  ** Alright. 

** ~ Oscar and Astrid A ~ **

** Oscar:  ** Hey, Astrid!

** Astrid:  ** Ah!

** Oscar:  ** How are you doing today?

** Astrid:  ** I’m alright...

** Oscar:  ** Why are you hiding your hand behind your back?

** Astrid:  ** I-I'm not...

** Oscar:  ** Can I see it then?

** Astrid:  ** …

** Oscar:  ** There are cuts again... You weren’t pushing yourself too much, were you?

** Astrid:  ** Oscar, I...

** Oscar:  ** You said you wouldn’t do that anymore.

** Astrid:  ** I couldn’t help it. I still have a long way to go before I’m as good as anybody else here.

** Oscar:  ** Huh? What are you talking about?

** Astrid:  ** I know I’m not as good of a soldier as you, General Ike, or anybody else here. I have a long way to go.

** Oscar:  ** It doesn’t come overnight. It takes time.

** Astrid:  ** Still, I feel like I’m a burden when compared to the rest of you...

** Oscar:  ** You’re still getting started. It takes a while to get used to. And you aren’t a burden. I think you’re a fine soldier.

** Astrid:  ** R-Really?

** Oscar:  ** Really. You’re one of the best archers I’ve ever met.

** Astrid:  ** I... Thank you...

** Oscar:  ** Are you feeling better now?

** Astrid:  ** Yes... Thank you, Oscar.

** Oscar:  ** It was my pleasure.

** Astrid: **  Also... Do you think you could give me those tips you were talking about the first time we talked?

** Oscar:  ** You mean what I learned during my time as a soldier?

** Astrid:  ** Uh-huh.

** Oscar:  ** Of course.

** Astrid:  ** Thanks... I really appreciate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my anniversary with my girlfriend, so I put together five lost supports for her. They'll all be going up over the course of the next fifteen or so minutes. Love you, boo.
> 
> -Digital


	9. Kieran/Lethe

** ~ Kieran and Lethe C ~ **

** Kieran:  ** Hey! Lethe!

** Lethe:  ** What do you want?

** Kieran:  ** I want to spar!

** Lethe:  ** What?

** Kieran:  ** I want you to fight me.

** Lethe:  ** To improve your strength, yes?

** Kieran:  ** I guess so, yes.

** Lethe:  ** What reasoning do you have for asking me in particular?

** Kieran:  ** I’ve never sparred with a  laguz  before. 

** Lethe:  ** Is... Is that your only reason?

** Kieran:  ** Well, we’ve already fought the ravens of  Kilvas . I was admittedly unexperienced in battling them since I’ve never sparred with a  laguz  before.

** Lethe:  ** And you think I can help you with that? Kieran, those were birds. I am a beast.

** Kieran:  ** It’s something though! Will you do it?

** Lethe:  ** Fine... I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. Let’s just get it over with. There are other things for me to do today.

** Kieran:  ** Sounds good to me!

** ~ Kieran and Lethe B ~ **

** Kieran:  ** Wow... You’re pretty good at this sparring thing.

** Lethe:  ** And you don’t seem to learn my patterns after multiple sessions of practice.

** Kieran:  ** There’s no reason to get prickly, Lethe.

** Lethe:  ** Prickly?

** Kieran:  ** Yeah. You know, Mordecai and  Ranulf  don’t seem like that. What makes you so fierce in comparison? You look ready to constantly claw out people’s eyes.

** Lethe:  ** It’s just the way I am. 

** Kieran:  ** Did you spar like this in Gallia? All fiery and powerful?

** Lethe:  ** Yes. We  laguz  need some chaos in our lives, and we get it from mock battles. Granted, I was only ever fighting  laguz  before this war, but you get the idea.

** Kieran:  ** It’s to hone your skills as well, yes?

** Lethe:  ** We aren’t that different from you  beorc , Kieran.

** Kieran:  ** Sorry... I’m still new to being around  laguz  this way. 

** Lethe:  ** Did you now know any  laguz  prior to the war?

** Kieran:  ** Not really. There aren’t many in Crimea.

** Lethe:  ** I see... Let’s get back to it. It’s your turn for the first move.

** Kieran:  ** Okay!

** ~ Kieran and Lethe A ~ **

** Kieran:  ** Hey, Lethe? Can we talk?

** Lethe:  ** Do you want to spar again?

** Kieran:  ** Actually, I  just want to talk.

** Lethe:  ** That’s something new.

** Kieran:  ** I want to learn more about your life in Gallia.

** Lethe:  ** What brought this on?

** Kieran:  ** Well, back in Crimea, I knew next to nothing about Gallia. While Crimea is the most progressive  beorc  nation as is leagues above  Daein  and  Begnion  in the racism department, there are still issues. You remember that port town we visited, right?

** Lethe:  ** How can I forget? Those townspeople tried to beat  Ranulf  to a bloody pulp.

** Kieran:  ** That sentiment, while not as common as in  Begnion  or  Daein , is still in Crimea. I heard about it from other soldiers when I was in the army. I didn’t really buy into it though.

** Lethe:  ** What does that have to do with anything?

** Kieran:  ** For years, I heard about how you  laguz  were just mindless savages from people living in towns like that port village. I knew that wasn’t true, but I didn’t know how I was going to learn fully about Gallia. I mean, we’re traveling a lot, so research is hard. We’re never in one spot long enough to ask around.

** Lethe:  ** I think I understand... You started sparring with me to learn about Gallia.

** Kieran:  ** You’re a proud warrior of Gallia. I figured you’d know all there was to know about Gallian culture. On top of that, you’re a strong adversary for sparring. On top of that, I wanted to know more about you.

** Lethe:  ** You’re more of a scheming rascal than I expected.

** Kieran:  ** Is that bad?

** Lethe:  ** Not exactly.

** Kieran:  ** Well, now that my intentions are out in the open, will you tell me about Gallia in detail?

** Lethe:  ** Alright, but there is one condition.

** Kieran:  ** Shoot.

** Lethe:  ** I’ll tell you after a sparring match. We’re good partners.

** Kieran:  ** Sounds great! Let’s do it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I was in character during this support. I find that's the hardest part of these lost supports. I need to make sure I stay in character despite not writing these people very much. I like to think I'm doing a good job of it.
> 
> -Digital


	10. Astrid/Tanith

** ~ Astrid and Tanith C ~ **

** Tanith:  ** You’re Astrid, yes?

** Astrid:  ** I am... Who wants to know?

** Tanith:  ** I’m Tanith. I work as a member of the apostle’s Holy Guard.

** Astrid:  ** I see... It’s nice to meet you.

** Tanith:  ** Come to think of it, I think I remember you... Yeah. You were on that boat when I first encountered the army.

** Astrid:  ** I remember you as well...

** Tanith:  ** What were you doing on that boat to begin with?

** Astrid:  ** I... Um... I was leaving  Begnion .

** Tanith:  ** Hm... Something about you feels familiar...

** Astrid:  ** I’m sure you’re imagining things... I-I should get going. I promised to train a few new recruits today... Bye!

** Tanith:  ** What a strange girl... I wonder where I’ve seen her before...

** ~ Astrid and Tanith B ~ **

** Tanith:  ** I figured it out.

** Astrid:  ** F-Figured what out?

** Tanith:  ** Where I know you from. I’ve heard your name from a few senators. Well, from one  senator in particular .

** Astrid:  ** I-I see...

** Tanith:  ** You wouldn’t happen to know Duke  Lekain  of  Gaddos , would you?

** Astrid:  ** I-I don’t know him. I should really get going...

** Tanith:  ** Oh no, you aren’t getting away that easily.

** Astrid:  ** I have other things to take care of—

** Tanith:  ** And I’ll let you do them after you tell me what’s going on. Do you  really not  know Duke  Gaddos ?

** Astrid:  ** I swear, I don’t. If you’ll excuse me...

** Tanith:  ** ...Hmph. If she won’t tell me, I’ll figure it out for myself.

** ~ Astrid and Tanith A ~ **

** Tanith:  ** I asked Sigrun how you know him.

** Astrid:  ** Can you please leave this alone?

** Tanith:  ** She told me Astrid was the name of Duke  Gaddos ’ fianc é  prior to her enlisting in the  Begnion  army.

** Astrid:  ** …

** Tanith:  ** I want to hear the full story.

** Astrid:  ** I... I ran away from him after we were engaged. It was an arranged marriage, and I knew I would be miserable. I was only being used as a pawn for more money and power. There. Are you happy?

** Tanith:  ** …

** Astrid:  ** Can you leave me alone now?

** Tanith:  ** If you want the truth, I never liked that walking pile of blubber either.

** Astrid:  ** H-Huh?

** Tanith:  ** I knew you sounded familiar, and I wanted to know why. When I realized you knew Duke  Gaddos , I was... Well...

** Astrid:  ** Worried...?

** Tanith:  ** Yeah. I know how he is. He’s a manipulative scumbag, and you’re a sweet young woman. I didn’t want you to be subjected to that.

** Astrid:  ** I-I didn’t realize...

** Tanith:  ** If I’m being perfectly honest, I don’t think anybody around here likes him. He’s an unpleasant companion, and that’s putting it lightly.

** Astrid:  ** I must agree... He was incredibly unsettling when we first met...

** Tanith:  ** After the war, you’ll have to go back home though, right?

** Astrid:  ** I-I'm afraid so... I’m sure my father will track me down when he realized I enlisted to run from him...

** Tanith:  ** Well... I’ll see if I can extend your time as a soldier. After Crimea is taken back, I could even ask the princess if she wants you in her service. I doubt you’ll be able to go back home after being assigned as a leading knight in restoring another nation.

** Astrid:  ** Do you really think so?

** Tanith:  ** I’ll make sure you won’t have to go back to him any time soon. Promise.

** Astrid:  ** Thank you, Tanith... I don’t know what to say...

** Tanith:  ** Consider it a favor from one opposer of Duke  Gaddos  to another.

** Astrid:  ** I’m sorry for how harsh I was on you before. I didn’t realize...

** Tanith:  ** I didn’t expect things to turn out like this either, but I guess life can surprise you.

** Astrid:  ** I never expected to be free of my arranged marriage permanently, but I think with your help, there’s some hope for my future yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The C and B supports aren't too long on this one. I hope the A makes up for that. 
> 
> I put two Astrid supports in this spam because A) I love her and B) I'm trying to get my girlfriend to love her too. Oops.
> 
> -Digital


	11. Mia/Nephenee

** ~ Mia and  ** ** Nephenee ** **  C ~ **

** Mia:  ** Hey!  Nephenee !

** Nephenee ** ** :  ** Hm...?

** Mia:  ** Do you have some time to spar with me?

** Nephenee ** ** :  ** I... I guess so...

** Mia:  ** Great!

** Nephenee ** ** :  ** Why are you asking me? I think General Ike is available...

** Mia:  ** Yeah, but you have something he doesn’t. You use a lance.

** Nephenee ** ** :  ** What...?

** Mia:  ** You see, I have an inherent disadvantage against you. I want to change that. 

** Nephenee ** ** :  ** I don’t think you can change the laws of weapons like that...

** Mia:  ** I at least want to get better at fighting against lance-users. You seem like a suitable option since we’re both  infantry .

** Nephenee ** ** :  ** I... I guess it wouldn’t hurt... 

** Mia:  ** Let’s do it! I’m excited to see what you can do!

** ~ Mia and  ** ** Nephenee ** **  B ~  **

** Mia:  ** Whew... I think I’m getting better at fighting you,  Nephenee ...

** Nephenee ** ** :  ** You think so...?

** Mia:  ** Yeah. All seems to be going  pretty well . I’ve been getting better at dealing with lance-wielding enemies since we started sparring together. Thanks for agreeing to it.

** Nephenee ** ** :  ** It’s nothing... I just wanted to help.

** Mia:  ** It’s a relationship of mutual benefit. We can both get better at sparring.

** Nephenee ** ** :  ** Yeah...

** Mia:  ** Hey,  Nephenee ? Can I ask you something kind of personal?

** Nephenee ** ** :  ** Sure, I suppose...

** Mia:  ** Why are you always so shy?

** Nephenee ** ** :  ** I... Um...

** Mia:  ** You don’t need to be nervous around me. I won’t judge you.

** Nephenee ** ** :  ** Well... It’s my accent.

** Mia:  ** You mean your country accent?

** Nephenee ** ** :  ** Yeah... City folk don’t seem too fond of it...

** Mia:  ** Well, I don’t mind it at all. In fact, I think  it’s  kind of adorable!

** Nephenee ** ** :  ** R-Really?

** Mia:  ** Yeah, I do! You don’t need to be all closed off around me!

** Nephenee ** ** :  ** Thanks, Mia.

** Mia:  ** No problem. 

** Nephenee ** ** :  ** Now... Do you want to spar again?

** Mia:  ** Of course! Let’s do it!

** ~ Mia and  ** ** Nephenee ** **  A ~ **

** Nephenee ** ** :  ** Hey, Mia.

** Mia:  ** What’s up? Is something on your mind?

** Nephenee ** ** :  ** I... I just wanted to thank you again.

** Mia:  ** For what?

** Nephenee ** ** :  ** For being so nice about my accent... I’m normally so nervous around other people, but I can calm down around you.

** Mia:  ** Aw...

** Nephenee ** ** :  ** I... I want to be bolder around other people too. You’re so confident and sure of yourself... Do you think you could help me?

** Mia:  ** Of course! I want to see you smile a lot more. Your smile looks great, you know, but nobody gets to see it with how nervous you are all the time.

** Nephenee ** ** :  ** Thanks again, Mia... It means a lot to me.

** Mia:  ** No problem,  Neph ! Now, how about we touch up on that confidence of yours? You’ll be the most popular girl in camp in no time!

** Nephenee ** ** :  ** Alright! 

** Mia:  ** Let’s head to my tent and get started! 

** Nephenee ** ** :  ** Okay. Sounds good... I don’t know what I’d do without her... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some blatant advertisement for you guys. I don't do this often, but I recently did voice acting in a video on YouTube. It was made by Blazing Knight, and it's about the top ten worst FE characters. I voice acted Astrid and Micaiah for sketches on the video, and I'd really appreciate it if you went to check it out. 
> 
> Now back to your regularly scheduled program.
> 
> I love these two so much. Wow.
> 
> -Digital


	12. Reyson/Ulki

** ~  ** ** Reyson ** **  and  ** ** Ulki ** **  C ~ **

** Ulki ** ** :  ** Prince  Reyson ?

** Reyson ** ** :  ** Hello,  Ulki . Do you need anything?

** Ulki ** ** :  ** I was just checking to make sure you were holding up.

** Reyson ** ** :  ** Are you worried about the war?

** Ulki ** ** :  ** I know how you get when things grow chaotic.

** Reyson ** ** :  ** Ah... Well, I’m fine.

** Ulki ** ** :  ** Thank you. I’ll give my report to the king later today.

** Reyson ** ** :  ** You’ve been exchanging letters with  Tibarn ?

** Ulki ** ** :  ** He’s concerned for your condition.

** Reyson ** ** :  ** Of course, he is...

** Ulki ** ** :  ** He scarcely grows concerned with others.

** Reyson ** ** :  ** I’ve realized that.  Tibarn  is as defensive as others...

** Ulki ** ** :  ** I should probably begin my letter to him now. I’ll be seeing you.

** Reyson ** ** :  ** Tibarn ...

** ~  ** ** Reyson ** **  and  ** ** Ulki ** **  B ~ **

** Reyson ** ** :  ** Have you gotten a response from  Tibarn  yet?

** Ulki ** ** :  ** Not yet, but it should be arriving soon. 

** Reyson ** ** :  ** I hope he isn’t too concerned.

** Ulki ** ** :  ** You’re one of his closest companions. Do you blame him for being worried?

** Reyson ** ** :  ** I don’t. I can’t help but wish he would relax though. I asked General Ike how many messages we get from  Tibarn , and they’re apparently quite frequent... Does he not trust me?

** Ulki ** ** :  ** The king trusts you much more than you realize. He understands you can stand on your own two feet, but I think it’s others he doesn’t trust.

** Reyson ** ** :  ** He’s still fired up about the massacre twenty years ago.

** Ulki ** ** :  ** We all are. In the years since he’s taken you under his wing, he’s become attached. He doesn’t want anyone going after one of the last herons after how close you’ve grown.

** Reyson ** ** :  ** Of course ...

** Ulki ** ** :  ** Don’t be angry with him. He’s trying to protect you.

** Reyson ** ** :  ** I’m not mad, I just... 

** Ulki ** ** :  ** What?

** Reyson ** ** :  ** ...Excuse me.

** ~  ** ** Reyson ** **  and  ** ** Ulki ** **  A ~  **

** Reyson ** ** :  ** Ulki , I wanted to apologize for my earlier behavior. I’m sorry for running off.

** Ulki ** ** :  ** I understand. You needed time to think.

** Reyson ** ** :  ** I did... I don’t know exactly how I feel about  Tibarn’s  defensive nature, but... I think part of me likes it.

** Ulki ** ** :  ** How so?

** Reyson ** ** :  ** After the massacre, I was alone in the world. I thought everyone I knew had died, but when  Tibarn  took me in, that changed. I didn’t need to be alone. I guess I didn’t want to leave for the war, and I can’t really tear away from him now.

** Ulki ** ** :  ** I see...

** Reyson ** ** :  ** I suppose he’s the same way. He can’t let go after all those years either... It’s complicated.

** Ulki ** ** : **  After spending so much time together, you feel lost without him.

** Reyson ** ** :  ** I want him to be able to trust me on my own. Truly, I do. However, I can’t shake the urge to go back to  Phoenicis , away from the constant chaos and fighting. Like I said, it’s complicated.

** Ulki ** ** :  ** You want to stand on your own, but you also want to be at his side since you feel safest there.

** Reyson ** ** :  ** Exactly.

** Ulki ** ** :  ** I believe the choice is yours. General Ike will understand if you need some time away from the fighting. I think he can tell how much the war is affecting you.

** Reyson ** ** :  ** I... I think for now I want to stay here. I won’t get anywhere if I keep running back to  Tibarn .

** Ulki ** ** :  ** Just remember that he’s always open to your presence should you wish to return, alright?

** Reyson ** ** :  ** Okay... Thank you for talking to me,  Ulki .

** Ulki ** ** :  ** It was my pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one. Neat.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed your anniversary gift, Lily. Big love for you. 
> 
> Also, I finished playing Sacred Stones (which is funnily enough my girlfriend's favorite FE game) today, and it was great. I highly recommend it if you haven't played it already. 
> 
> -Digital


	13. Haar/Sothe

**~ Haar and Sothe C ~**

**Haar:** Hey, kid. What are you doing here?

 **Sothe:** What do you mean?

 **Haar:** Isn't the battlefield too dangerous for somebody so young? Are you lost?

 **Sothe:** I'm not lost! I'm a soldier!

 **Haar:** Oh. Sorry.

 **Sothe:** Why would I be wandering around a military camp if I was lost? It makes no sense.

 **Haar:** I never said I thought in through.

 **Sothe:** That much is obvious...

 **Haar:**...Hm...

 **Sothe:** What? Why are you looking at me like that?

 **Haar:** You look sad.

 **Sothe:** That's ridiculous!

 **Haar:** Do you want to... talk, or something?

 **Sothe:** I certainly don't want to talk to someone who thinks so little of me! Ashera above, who taught you manners?

 **Haar:**...

 **Sothe:** I'm out of here.

 **Haar:** Kid...

**~ Haar and Sothe B ~**

**Haar:** Are you going to keep moping around ignoring me, or are you going to talk to me?

 **Sothe:** I don't have anything to say to you.

 **Haar:**...I used to be like you, back in the day.

 **Sothe:** What?

 **Haar:** Cold and egotistical.

 **Sothe:** I-I am not-!

 **Haar:** My teacher taught me to quit being such a stick in the mud.

 **Sothe:** Your teacher... You mean... General Shiharam?

 **Haar:**...

 **Sothe:** I heard General Ike mention him. Apparently, he saw you with Jill, so you must know him...

 **Haar:** Yeah... It was him.

 **Sothe:**...

 **Haar:** You look pretty sad all of a sudden.

 **Sothe:** It's nothing.

 **Haar:** Come on... Tell me what's going on.

 **Sothe:**...I can tell he meant a lot to you and Jill.

 **Haar:** Yeah... He did.

 **Sothe:**...

 **Haar:** You... You miss someone that way, don't you?

 **Sothe:** I...

 **Haar:**...

 **Sothe:** I... I should go and... General Ike wanted to... Um...

 **Haar:**...Go.

**~ Haar and Sothe A ~**

**Sothe:** Micaiah.

 **Haar:** Hm?

 **Sothe:** The person I'm missing... Her name is Micaiah.

 **Haar:** When did you last see her?

 **Sothe:** In Daein... She disappeared shortly after the war started. I was hoping to find her in Begnion, but I didn't have any luck.

 **Haar:** You really care about her, don't you?

 **Sothe:** Yeah... She took me in when I had nothing... I was alone in the world. I didn't have anyone, but Micaiah saved me.

 **Haar:**...

 **Sothe:** I used to be a real brat... 'Cold and egotistical', as you called it... I've gotten better thanks to her, though I guess I still have a lot of progress to make.

 **Haar:** I see...

 **Sothe:** I guess... Micaiah to me is how General Shiharam was to you.

 **Haar:** Yeah... I guess so...

 **Sothe:**...

 **Haar:** Hey, Sothe. After the war is over, if you still haven't found this Micaiah girl... I'll help you track her down.

 **Sothe:** Really?

 **Haar:** I mean, you don't think she's dead, right?

 **Sothe:** No... I would know it if she was. I have a gut instinct that says she's still alive.

 **Haar:** In that case, I'll help you find her. We don't need any other destroyed families.

 **Sothe:** I... Thanks... And sorry for being so mean to you before.

 **Haar:** Don't worry about it. I think you've already learned your lesson.

 **Sothe:**  Yeah... It means a lot that you're offering to help me, Haar.

 **Haar:** It's nothing.

 **Sothe:** I... I should probably get going. General Ike said he wanted to see me earlier.

 **Haar:** Alright... I'll see you later... Shiharam... Is this... Is this what you would've wanted for me? Gods, I hope so... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quick thing about this story: the chapter count has gone up from 32 to 35. I've decided to add in three supports to the list since I feel strongly they should have been in the game but weren't for some reason. I'll list the pairings and my reasoning below:
> 
> \- Lucia and Mia. I think Lucia could have easily been Mia's 'rival clad in white' mentioned in her support with Rhys, so I'm going to explore that here.
> 
> \- Calill and Largo. These two get married and don't have supports for some reason, so I'm making them some. Sue me.
> 
> \- Soren and Titania. Might as well expand on Soren's support options by having him talk to Titania since they're polar opposites and that jazz. It'll be fun.
> 
> Also, I'm going to try and update this story roughly four times a week until it's finished, which should be about the second week of May. I'm trying to get this finished before I intensely continue with the Fates rewrite to check one project off my list. Hopefully, I can pull that off. I thankfully have quite a few update finished for the next two weeks, so I'll be able to focus on this intensely. It'll be great.
> 
> I might go on and type another support up now because it's fun to do, so you might be able to look forward to another one within the next hour or so. Nice.
> 
> -Digital


	14. Brom/Makalov

**~ Brom and Makalov C ~**

**Makalov:** How do I get some good money around here quickly...? This soldier's wage simply isn't cutting it anymore...

 **Brom:** Hey there, Makalov. Is something on your mind?

 **Makalov:** Hey there, Brom... You wouldn't happen to have some spare cash on you, would you?

 **Brom:** I... I guess I have some...

 **Makalov:** That's great! Can I have it?

 **Brom:** Why do you need it? Is something wrong?

 **Makalov:** I... Um... I was going to give it to a charitable cause.

 **Brom:** I... I suppose I might be able to spare a little...

 **Makalov:** Spectacular! Thanks!

 **Brom:** He sure is an odd duck... I wonder what the cause was.

 **Makalov:** This is going to buy me one good bottle of booze...

**~ Brom and Makalov B ~**

**Brom:** Hey there, Makalov!

 **Makalov:** Oh! Hi, Brom!

 **Brom:** I forgot to ask this the other day, but was the charitable cause you donated that money to?

 **Makalov:** Why do you ask?

 **Brom:** I was curious about it. I couldn't stop thinking about it.

 **Makalov:** Well... Um... It doesn't matter.

 **Brom:** I guess I trust you to send it somewhere it'll be used for a good cause. I was planning on sending it back home to my family, but if you were going to do something similar, I suppose I can let it slide.

 **Makalov:** Your family?

 **Brom:** Yeah. I was going to mail it to my wife and kids with a letter. I know they're struggling to get by with the war going on. Plus, it always puts a smile on my little Meg's face to get a letter from me...

 **Makalov:** O-Oh... Is that the case...?

 **Brom:** Yeah... But if you put it towards a good cause, I'll just send them what I have right now. I hope it'll be enough to tide them over until I get my next check...

 **Makalov:** I... I need to go...

 **Brom:** Alright... He really is strange.

**~ Brom and Makalov A ~**

**Makalov:** Hey, Brom... I have something for you.

 **Brom:** What is it?

 **Makalov:** It's your money from before.

 **Brom:** But... Why did you give it back to me? I thought you were donating it to a good cause...

 **Makalov:** It... It's a long story... I was going to give it to a starving family in town, but when I went back, they were gone.

 **Brom:** That's awful...

 **Makalov:** I didn't know what to do with it, but after hearing about your family... I figured I should just give it back.

 **Brom:** Well... Thanks, Makalov. I really appreciate it. I'm going to mail it back home right now!

 **Makalov:** You do that... Gods, he made me feel so guilty for using it on gambling and drinking... He's just lucky I was able to beg a few other soldiers in the army for the money to pay it back... I guess all's well that ends well. Now, it's time to spend the leftover money I got out of those fools... I hope the tavern is ready for me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm being perfectly honest with you, I hate Makalov.
> 
> I've never liked him. He's always been one of my least favorite characters in both Tellius and Fire Emblem as a whole. I have to write two supports for him (this one and him with Devdan), and I'm not going to lie, I was not looking forward to it. After having written one of the two, I can say that I was right to not look forward to it. This chapter is probably my least favorite (which is also why it's so short) so far solely because he's here. I know I got him in character since he's being a sleaze ball, but it still leaves a bad taste in my mouth just because he's here.
> 
> At the very least, I got it over with. I can go onto something much more pleasant now.
> 
> I'm on a roll with writing these supports tonight, so I'm just going to keep going until I lose motivation. I love inspiration.
> 
> -Digital


	15. Geoffrey/Kieran

**~ Geoffrey and Kieran C ~**

**Kieran:** General Geoffrey!

 **Geoffrey:** Greetings, Kieran. It's been a while since I last saw you.

 **Kieran:** Not since before the war... I'm glad you're still kicking.

 **Geoffrey:** As to you.

 **Kieran:** You know... The atmosphere with this war going on is so tense. Sometimes, I guess I just want to talk to somebody casually about before all of this.

 **Geoffrey:** And... You want to talk to me?

 **Kieran:** Yeah! I mean, back before the war, we were buds!

 **Geoffrey:** I... I suppose we did know each other pretty well back then...

 **Kieran:** I mean, a lot has changed, but that doesn't mean this has. We can talk and hang out just like we used to.

 **Geoffrey:** You know... That actually sounds nice. I rather like the idea.

 **Kieran:** I'm glad to hear it! What should we talk about first?

 **Geoffrey:** Well... It might have to wait a little while. Princess Elincia wanted to see me.

 **Kieran:** Alright... Just be sure to come back to me as soon as you can!

 **Geoffrey:** I will.

**~ Geoffrey and Kieran B ~**

**Geoffrey:** Alright. Let's pick up on our conversation from before.

 **Kieran:** Sounds good!

 **Geoffrey:** Where do you want to start?

 **Kieran:** Hm... I guess... What's your relationship with the princess like?

 **Geoffrey:** What? Where did this come from? 

 **Kieran:** You were one of the only people who knew of her existence. Can you blame me for being curious?

 **Geoffrey:** I suppose not... Elincia, Lucia, and I lived together at a villa for most of our lives. It wasn't until much later that my sister and I enlisted in the army and Elincia was allowed to leave the villa to go to the palace.

 **Kieran:** Were you close? 

 **Geoffrey:** I suppose you could say that. We were hanging out all the time. We're her retainers. Of course we're close.

 **Kieran:** Well... I've seen the way you look at her, General Geoffrey...

 **Geoffrey:** And what is that supposed to mean?

 **Kieran:** You look like you want to kiss her or something.

 **Geoffrey:** That's ridiculous! Elincia and I are friends. It doesn't go past that.

 **Kieran:** Then why did you just drop her title?

 **Geoffrey:** I... It was a slip of the tongue.

 **Kieran:** Sure... 

 **Geoffrey:** Please don't mention this to anyone... 

 **Kieran:** Fine, fine... 

**~ Geoffrey and Kieran A ~**

**Kieran:** Hey... General Geoffrey?

 **Geoffrey:** What is it? Are you here to taunt me over forgetting her title?

 **Kieran:** No... I was going to ask what your plans are for after the war.

 **Geoffrey:** Where did this come from?

 **Kieran:** Well, I realized how much I liked talking to you, and I was hoping we could stay in touch no matter what you planned to do after the war.

 **Geoffrey:** I see... I'm going to head back to Crimea and aid in the restoration effort. What about you?

 **Kieran:** I was planning on doing the same.

 **Geoffrey:** I'm glad to hear it.

 **Kieran:** You are?

 **Geoffrey:** I am. Our conversations have also shown me how much I enjoy your company. I can even trust you to keep quiet about my blunder from before...

 **Kieran:** Wow... That's the highest praise I've ever heard you say to anyone...

 **Geoffrey:** When I return to Crimea, after this war is over... I'm planning on taking up a position as leader of the Crimean Royal Knights in place of Lord Renning. I'm going to lead a battalion to defend Princess Elincia.

 **Kieran:** I see...

 **Geoffrey:** I don't know who I'm going to have work with me though. Most of the Royal Knights died in the invasion... Kieran, would you be willing to join me?

 **Kieran:** Really?

 **Geoffrey:** I want you to be my second-in-command and the first official member of the Royal Knights. Will you do that?

 **Kieran:** It would be my honor...

 **Geoffrey:** Good... But first, we need to win this war. 

 **Kieran:** For the sake of Crimea and our future, I'll ensure we see victory!

 **Geoffrey:** There's the Kieran I know and love... I know you'll be a strong fighter in the army when it's reestablished.

 **Kieran:** Thank you, General Geoffrey. It means the world to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's my head canon explanation for why Kieran is the sub-commander of the Crimean Royal Knights in Radiant Dawn. This support was a great excuse for me to explore the relationship between these two. I wish this support had actually been in the game. I question why it was cut to begin with, but hey, it gives me a job, so I can't complain.
> 
> I like how I told myself I needed to write four updates per week to finish this up with the current schedule I've drawn up, and now I've written three of the four for this week in one sitting a day after spamming everybody with five updates. I wish I knew how to harness this motivation. I could probably power all of Chicago from the past hour and a half alone.
> 
> -Digital


	16. Elincia/Jill

** ~  ** ** Elincia ** **  and Jill C ~ **

** Elincia ** ** :  ** Hello, Jill. You’re just the person I wanted to see.

** Jill:  ** Hello, Princess  Elincia ... Did you need something from me?

** Elincia ** ** :  ** I wanted to ask you how you were holding up.

** Jill:  ** How I’m... holding up?

** Elincia ** ** :  ** I know you’ve been trying to put on a brave face, but I want you to be serious with me.

** Jill:  ** Serious about what?

** Elincia ** ** :  ** What happened with your father... I’m sorry.

** Jill:  ** I... It’s fine. Don’t worry about me.

** Elincia ** ** :  ** I can tell you’re hurting... I want you to know that I’m here for you should you ever require someone to talk to. I’m not here to judge.

** Jill:  ** Thank you...

** Elincia ** ** :  ** Do... Do you want to talk about it?

** Jill:  ** ...No... I’m alright. I’ll see you later.

** Elincia ** ** :  ** Jill...

** ~  ** ** Elincia ** **  and Jill B ~ **

** Elincia ** ** :  ** Jill, how are you doing?

** Jill:  ** Fine, thanks. How about you?

** Elincia ** ** :  ** Splendid...

** Jill:  ** If you have something to say, you don’t need to hold back.

** Elincia ** ** :  ** I was going to ask if you were ready to talk or not...

** Jill:  ** I’m fine... Really.

** Elincia ** ** :  ** But I can tell you aren’t...

** Jill:  ** I don’t want to talk to you about this. I’m sorry if it sounds harsh, but...

** Elincia ** ** :  ** But why not? I won’t judge you. We’re friends.

** Jill:  ** Friends?

** Elincia ** ** :  ** Yes. Did you think otherwise?

** Jill:  ** I didn’t think you’d want to be friends with a traitor from the enemy nation is all. You’re the princess of Crimea, and I’m a turncoat from  Daein . Doesn’t that bother you?

** Elincia ** ** :  ** No, it doesn’t.

** Jill:  ** Really?

** Elincia ** ** :  ** I know where you come from, Jill, and I’m still your friend regardless. I trust you with my life.

** Jill:  ** I... Thanks...

** Elincia ** ** :  ** Do you want to talk now?

** Jill:  ** Maybe another time... I don’t think I’m ready yet.

** Elincia ** ** :  ** I understand. Know my door is always open for you.

** Jill:  ** ...

** ~  ** ** Elincia ** **  and Jill A ~ **

** Jill:  ** Princess  Elincia ?

** Elincia ** ** :  ** Hello, Jill.

** Jill:  ** I... I think I’m ready to talk now.

** Elincia ** ** :  ** I see. Come on in.

** Jill:  ** I couldn’t sleep last night... I couldn’t stop thinking about him.

** Elincia ** ** :  ** You feel guilty...

** Jill:  ** I know he was doing what he thought was best, but... It still hurts. I feel like I should have done something else to save him, that I didn’t try hard enough to get him to join us.

** Elincia ** ** :  ** I understand...

** Jill:  ** You... You do?

** Elincia ** ** :  ** When the war began, I was torn from my family as well. My parents were murdered, my friends forced into hiding for over a year, my uncle killed in battle... All while I did nothing. I couldn’t help but think it was my fault, that if I did something differently, things would have changed.

** Jill:  ** It... It hurts...

** Elincia ** ** :  ** And the hurt never truly goes away... But... It does lessen, and you begin to cope with it.

** Jill:  ** Even if it feels like it’ll never disappear...

** Elincia ** ** :  ** Exactly. It’s hard, but you won’t get anywhere by bottling everything up. It’s important to talk to the people who support you to get through it.

** Jill:  ** Yeah... I’ve been trying to be strong all this time since I thought that’s what he would want, but... I can’t help grieving. I wish he could be here with me. He... He was all I had where family was concerned, and now...

** Elincia ** ** :  ** You’re alone...

** Jill:  ** Yes... I am.

** Elincia ** ** :  ** I know I can’t exactly replace your father, but should you ever require me, I’ll always be here for you. I won’t let you suffer silently with your pain any longer. From this day forward, if you’re upset, I want you to come to me.

** Jill:  ** You’re sure I won’t be bothering you too much...?

** Elincia ** ** :  ** You could never bother me, Jill. You’re my friend.

** Jill:  ** Thank you so much... This means everything to me...

** Elincia ** ** :  ** You’re tearing up...

** Jill:  ** Would it be alright if... if I cried for him? I don’t think I’ve done that enough...

** Elincia ** ** :  ** Of course ... I’ll be right here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of my favorite supports so far. I didn't intend for this to be the case, but it wouldn't surprise me if I baited someone into shipping it. Oops.
> 
> I liked exploring the softer side of Jill, and I think she complements Elincia's gentle nature well. I want to appreciate them. Big love for these two lovely ladies.
> 
> -Digital


	17. Boyd/Devdan

** ~ Boyd and  ** ** Devdan ** **  C ~ **

** Boyd:  ** Hey, Devdan.

** Devdan ** ** :  ** Boyd,  yes ?

** Boyd:  ** Yeah, that’s me.

** Devdan ** ** :  ** Devdan  is very happy to see you. 

** Boyd:  ** I... I guess I’m happy to see you too. Listen, I have a question for you.

** Devdan:  ** Yes?

** Boyd:  ** Well... Hm... How do I put this...? Mist sent me here to talk to you.

** Devdan:  ** About what?

** Boyd:  ** She was worried about you being lonely.

** Devdan:  ** Devdan? Lonely? Never!

** Boyd:  ** She said you were always talking to the younger members of the army, but it’s rare to see you with somebody similar to you.

** Devdan ** ** :  ** Devdan  is not lonely. How ridiculous.

** Boyd:  ** Well... Uh... She wanted me to talk to you about you  being  lonely, so... 

** Devdan:  ** What will Boyd do?!

** Boyd:  ** Um... I guess I’ll fix Mist’s issue by talking to you. You can be lonely if I’m around.

** Devdan:  ** Devdan is intrigued!

** Boyd:  ** Well... This is going to be interesting...

** ~ Boyd and  ** ** Devdan ** **  B ~ **

** Boyd:  ** Okay, so... I don’t know how else we’re going to start this... Devdan, what do you like?

** Devdan ** ** :  ** Like? Well... Devdan likes kids.

** Boyd:  ** I know that. That’s how we got into this mess to begin with.

** Devdan:  ** Devdan likes jokes.

** Boyd:  ** There’s something I can work with! I like jokes too!

** Devdan:  ** Does Boyd like being funny?

** Boyd:  ** Yeah! Most of the mercenaries are so serious all the time. I’m the one responsible for lightening things up. 

** Devdan ** ** :  ** How will Boyd take care of this?

** Boyd:  ** I guess we can talk about some jokes we like or pranks we enjoy.

** Devan:  ** Devdan likes using puppets in his jokes.

** Boyd:  ** Puppets? Man, it’s been years since I’ve seen a puppet...

** Devdan:  ** Then let Devdan show you!

** Boyd:  ** Hm... I guess it wouldn’t hurt. Show me the art of puppetry!

** ~ Boyd and  ** ** Devdan ** **  A ~ **

** Boyd:  ** Wow... Puppets are a lot more complicated than I thought.

** Devdan:  ** And we’ve only just begun!

** Boyd:  ** I don’t really think I’m cut out for this. It seems like way too much work. Are you sure this is a good idea?

** Devdan ** ** :  ** Puppets take time. 

** Boyd:  ** So,  you think I’ll get used to it after a while?

** Devdan: **  Devdan is sure of it!

** Boyd:  ** I won’t be able to learn how to use puppets on my own, so I guess we’re going to have to keep hanging out for a while longer.

** Devdan:  ** Devdan thinks that sounds great.

** Boyd: **  Awesome! I guess we’ve solved Mist’s loneliness problem... Who would have guessed it would be thanks to jokes and puppets?

** Devdan ** ** :  ** Puppets can change the world. Devdan says that’s the first rule of puppets.

** Boyd:  ** Huh. Who knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm being perfectly honest, this one is far from one of my favorites. I mean, it's written fine, but it feels weird to me. I'm assuming it's because I normally write heavier stuff than this. If you read over my other supports, you can see how much I prefer the dramatic supports over humorous ones. This is leaning towards the light-hearted, which is probably why it's so wonky.
> 
> Then again, it could also be since I don't like Devdan much and find him on the boring side. Maybe that's it.
> 
> -Digital


	18. Devdan/Makalov

** ~  ** ** Devdan ** **  and  ** ** Makalov ** **  C ~ **

** Makalov:  ** I can’t believe it’s already gone...

** Devdan ** ** :  ** What is gone? Do you need help?

** Makalov ** ** :  ** Huh? Y-Yeah, I guess so...

** Devdan:  ** Devdan can help you search!

** Makalov ** ** :  ** Thanks, I suppose.

** Devdan ** ** :  ** What are you looking for?

** Makalov ** ** :  ** Well... The gold I got for my service this month is gone. I can’t find it anywhere.

** Devdan:  ** Devdan understands. Devdan will find it for you!

** Makalov:  ** You really think you can do that?

** Devdan:  ** Of course! Devdan is good at finding things!

** Makalov:  ** Alright... Thanks.

** Devdan:  ** No problem!

** Makalov:  ** This could either end very well or very poorly for me...

** ~  ** ** Devdan ** **  and  ** ** Makalov ** **  B ~ **

** Devdan:  ** Makalov!

** Makalov:  ** Hey, Devdan.

** Devdan ** ** :  ** Have you found your gold yet?

** Makalov ** ** :  ** No, not yet... It’s really unfortunate.

** Devdan ** ** :  ** Devdan  has not found it yet either.  Devdan  has asked around camp to see if anyone has seen it.

** Makalov:  ** Wait... You did what?!

** Devdan:  ** Is something wrong?

** Makalov:  ** You asked around camp?

** Devdan:  ** Of course! Devdan figured having more help would find it sooner.

** Makalov:  ** I can’t believe this...

** Devdan:  ** Devdan was trying to help.

** Makalov ** ** :  ** Great... I have to go. See you later.

** Devdan ** ** :  ** Makalov ! Makalov! ...He’s odd.

** ~  ** ** Devdan ** **  and  ** ** Makalov ** **  A ~ **

** Makalov ** ** :  ** Devdan ... There’s something I need to tell  you .

** Devdan:  ** What is it?

** Makalov:  ** I lied about not being able to find my paycheck.

** Devdan:  ** Why would you lie?

** Makalov ** ** :  ** I gambled away my money and was upset it was gone.

** Devdan:  ** You took advantage of Devdan.

** Makalov:  ** General Ike made me tell you the truth... I’m sorry.

** Devdan ** ** :  ** Devdan  thinks you should stop lying. It’s a bad thing to do.

** Makalov:  ** I know! I was just hoping you’d give me money out of pity or something!

** Devdan:  ** Have you learned your lesson now?

** Makalov:  ** Yeah, yeah... I’ll stop lying...

** Devdan ** ** :  ** Good.

** Makalov ** ** :  ** …Gods, He sure does know how to make a guy feel guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel as guilty with this Makalov support since Devdan ultimately makes Makalov feel guilty for being a little shit sack. I might not like Devdan much, but he's good making Makalov feel bad, so I appreciate him for that.
> 
> This was the one support I was looking forward to least since it's two of my least favorite characters interacting. I decided to prevent future me from suffering by doing it now.
> 
> I swear, I have one more update today that isn't just me griping on how much I don't like Makalov. Don't worry. Plus, it's angsty, so the universe is back in balance.
> 
> -Digital


	19. Mist/Tormod

** ~ Mist and Tormod C ~ **

** Mist:  ** Hey, Tormod.

** Tormod:  ** Mist! What’s up? Is something on your mind?

** Mist:  ** I want you to help me.

** Tormod:  ** What? Why?

** Mist:  ** I want to be more helpful around here.

** Tormod:  ** Where did this come from?

** Mist:  ** Well... I look at everything all the other soldiers are doing, and I don’t think I’m doing enough to contribute towards the war effort.

** Tormod:  ** But why are you coming to me?

** Mist:  ** Ike’s busy all the time now. Plus, you’re about my age, and you’re leading a liberation group. You’re a good example for productivity.

** Tormod:  ** That’s awfully nice, but I don’t know about this...

** Mist:  ** Please?

** Tormod:  ** Alright... Fine. Just come to me next time you get the chance.

** Mist:  ** Great! Thanks, Tormod!

** Tormod:  ** No problem, I guess...

** ~ Mist and Tormod B ~ **

** Tormod:  ** How exactly do you want to help out at camp?

** Mist:  ** I don’t really have any specific ideas, so anything you propose will help me out.

** Tormod:  ** I see... Well... I guess you could help your brother out where you can. You mentioned last time he’s busy and such. 

** Mist:  ** So, you’re saying he’d appreciate it if I tried to help him with regular work? It would take some weight off his shoulders.

** Tormod:  ** It’s a good place to start, at least. He can probably give you a few things to do here and there.

** Mist:  ** That sounds good to me. He’s always so stressed these days. Soren  has to  practically shove him into his tent each night, so he’ll get the proper amount of sleep.

** Tormod:  ** If he’s overworked, help is what he needs. You’re his sister. He’s bound to notice if you’re picking up extra slack.

** Mist:  ** And he’ll appreciate it. Thanks again, Tormod!

** Tormod:  ** I swear, if I was talking to anybody else, I would question them getting so excited to perform camp chores, but with Mist, I’m not surprised. She’s too sweet for her own good.

** ~ Mist and Tormod A ~ **

** Mist:  ** Hey, Tormod?

** Tormod:  ** Yeah?

** Mist:  ** You remember how I was helping my brother and all that?

** Tormod:  ** Of course. What about it?

** Mist:  ** He noticed it.

** Tormod:  ** That’s good, right?

** Mist:  ** He said he doesn’t want me to do too much. He thinks it’s stressing me out.

** Tormod:  ** I see...

** Mist:  ** He told me I didn’t need to do anything else around the camp since I do enough as it is.

** Tormod:  ** I figured he’d say that. You do a lot more than you realize, Mist.

** Mist:  ** Really?

** Tormod:  ** The war is heavy. A lot of people are dying on both sides. Things are dreary and dark all the time. You’re a ray of sunshine against all that darkness. You can make everybody smile.

** Mist:  ** I... I don’t know what to say...

** Tormod:  ** Just telling the truth.

** Mist:  ** I really appreciate that... Even if it didn’t end up being necessary, I’m happy you helped me. In the future, if you ever need me to help you, I’ll gladly do it.

** Tormod:  ** It’s no problem. That’s what friends are for, right?

** Mist:  ** Yeah. You’re right. It’s what friends are for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This support is really sweet, and I appreciate it.
> 
> At the time, I didn't realize it was so similar to Chrom/Lissa from Awakening, but reading back over it, it seems pretty obvious. At the same time, I think it sort of fits. It's a sweet concept that works well with these two.
> 
> Plus, we get Tormod being mature. That's always fun.
> 
> -Digital


	20. Mia/Marcia

** ~ Marcia and Mia C ~ **

** Mia:  ** Hey! Marcia!

** Marcia:  ** Hi, Mia. You sure look flustered. Is something wrong?

** Mia:  ** No... You just walk fast. I’ve been trying to get your attention for ten minutes now.

** Marcia:  ** Oh, sorry... I was a bit lost in thought.

** Mia:  ** What’s on your mind?

** Marcia:  ** I’ve been thinking about the war.

** Mia:  ** What about it?

** Marcia:  ** Well, we’ve been fighting for a while now. It feels like it isn’t ever going to end.

** Mia:  ** Yeah... This might be our job and all, but I miss the peace too. 

** Marcia:  ** I mean, I’m glad to be employed and all, but I’m not exactly a fan of walking around each day fearing for my life, you know?

** Mia:  ** Fighting is no fun when it’s to the death. Sparring is much more fun.

** Marcia:  ** I agree.

** Mia:  ** That being said, I was hoping we could spar together. That’s why I was tracking you down.

** Marcia:  ** Oh! Really?

** Mia:  ** Yep. Would you be up for it?

** Marcia:  ** Sure!

** ~ Marcia and Mia B ~ **

** Mia:  ** Marcia, would you be up for another match later? Last time was thrilling!

** Marcia:  ** Sure. 

** Mia:  ** What’s up? You’ve got that distant look in your eyes again.

** Marcia:  ** I was thinking about the war again. It’s getting closer to being over now.

** Mia:  ** Yeah. Things have changed a lot since we first talked about the war.

** Marcia:  ** I don’t know what I’m going to be doing after it now. I mean, I want peace to come back, but I don’t really have anything to go back to.

** Mia:  ** Didn’t you have a job before this?

** Marcia:  ** I was with the  Begnion  Holy Guard, but I had to quit to look for my good-for-nothing dunderhead of a brother... 

** Mia:  ** That sucks.

** Marcia:  ** Yeah... As weird as it is, I almost take comfort in this routine now. I don’t know what I’ll do after I have to leave it behind for another life.

** Mia:  ** Come to think of it, I don’t know what I’ll be doing after the fact either...

** Marcia:  ** I guess we can both think on it and talk later. How does that sound?

** Mia:  ** Sure. But in the meantime, do you want to spar?

** Marcia:  ** Sounds good to me.

** ~ Marcia and Mia A ~ **

** Mia:  ** I think I know what I’m going to do after the war.

** Marcia:  ** What is it?

** Mia:  ** I’m going to continue my work as a mercenary. I think I’ll stick with General Ike for a while longer. 

** Marcia:  ** That sounds like a great life for you. I know you like the freedom that comes with being a mercenary...

** Mia:  ** What about you?

** Marcia:  ** I like serving Princess  Elincia  quite a bit. I might even enjoy it more than my time in  Begnion . I might try and join her army.

** Mia:  ** And that life sounds good for you! I get the feeling you appreciate the orderly life of a soldier more than the life of a mercenary.

** Marcia:  ** Yeah... But it makes me sad. I know that if we go our separate ways after the war, we may never see each other again.

** Mia:  ** And that makes you sad?

** Marcia:  ** Yes... You’ll be on the move constantly as a mercenary. I’ll be stuck at the capital as a soldier. We won’t see each other...

** Mia:  ** Consider it a gut instinct, but I think we’ll see each other again one day.

** Marcia:  ** Really?

** Mia:  ** Yeah. I have the feeling this war won’t be the end for us.

** Marcia:  ** That’s good enough for now, I guess...

** Mia:  ** Best friends can’t ever be ripped apart like this, right?

** Marcia:  ** Best friends... Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Mia.

** Mia:  ** Besides, why worry about the future when we’re together right now? We should enjoy each other’s company now. Who cares about the future when we’re here in the present?

** Marcia:  ** Exactly! Are you up for another sparring match?

** Mia:  ** Always!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a fat time skip in between C and B. Oops.
> 
> This is the last one of these I technically need to do this week to stay on schedule, but I'll probably do more anyways knowing me. Oops.
> 
> -Digital


	21. Lucia/Titania

** ~ Lucia and Titania C ~ **

** Lucia:  ** You are Titania, yes?

** Titania:  ** You’re correct. 

** Lucia:  ** I see... Did you happen to fight as a soldier of Crimea in the past?

** Titania:  ** I did... It was a long time ago though. Ten years have passed since those times.

** Lucia:  ** That’s where I recognized your name from.

** Titania:  ** You’re one of Princess  Elincia’s  retainers, if I recall  correctly .

** Lucia:  ** That’s true. 

** Titania:  ** Which means you served in the Crimean army as well.

** Lucia:  ** Exactly.  That’s why I came to you.

** Titania:  ** Oh? Go on.

** Lucia:  ** I heard of you being incredibly powerful while I was in the army. I figured you would have something to teach me.

** Titania:  ** I suppose I did garner some reputation in my time there...

** Lucia:  ** Would you be willing to tell me more about your life?

** Tita ** ** nia:  ** It wouldn’t hurt... Alright. 

** Lucia:  ** Thank you.

** ~ Lucia and Titania B ~  **

** Lucia:  ** I heard you were originally a high-ranking soldier in the Crimean army before being selected as the Gallian ambassador.

** Titania:  ** That’s true. The king believed my skills would be better utilized in Gallia. 

** Lucia:  ** Did you know him?

** Titania:  ** Personally? No, I didn’t. He knew of me though.

** Lucia:  ** Despite your close ties to the royal family, you never knew of Princess Elincia’s existence.

** Titania:  ** No... I had no idea the king had a child.

** Lucia:  ** The people who knew about her were  few in number . I’d say there were less than fifty who were aware.

** Titania:  ** That makes sense with what we’ve heard about her.

** Lucia:  ** Even if you didn’t know about Princess Elincia, the higher-ranking officials in the army must have trusted you considerably to name you the ambassador to Gallia.

** Titania:  ** I suppose you could say that.

** Lucia:  ** You had already left the army by the time I joined. At the time, people still spoke of your deeds.

** Titania:  ** I’m honored to know I had a legacy.

** Lucia:  ** I have always wondered though... Why did you leave it behind?

** Titania:  ** …

** Lucia:  ** I... I seem to have struck a nerve. I apologize. I’ll be on my way.

** Titania:  ** ...Greil...

** ~ Lucia and Titania A ~ **

** Lucia:  ** I... I think I figured it out.

** Titania:  ** Oh? Figured what out?

** Lucia:  ** The reason you left the Crimean army. 

** Titania:  ** …

** Lucia:  ** I overheard you talking to yourself one night. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop...

** Titania:  ** It’s alright. I understand it was an accident.

** Lucia:  ** You were talking about Greil. From what I understand, he was the previous commander of the mercenary company around which this army is based.

** Titania:  ** Yes... That’s correct.

** Lucia:  ** I did my research out of curiosity, and I think you loved him.

** Titania:  ** …

** Lucia:  ** In that way, you could call us similar. I fight to defend the people I care for as well. Geoffrey, Bastian... Princess Elincia... They mean everything to me. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost them.

** Titania:  ** And I didn’t know what I would have done without Greil, but here we are...

** Lucia:  ** If you ever want to talk about him... I’ll always be here. 

** Titania:  ** Thank you... I appreciate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intentionally held this one off since I knew I would enjoy writing it. I was right. 
> 
> I'm writing this pretty far ahead but it's okay. The sooner I finish this, the better.
> 
> -Digital


	22. Geoffrey/Bastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This support can only be unlocked after fighting Bertram. That's important for context.

** ~ Geoffrey and Bastian  ** ** C ~ **

** Geoffrey:  ** Bastian!

** Bastian:  ** Good morning, Sir Geoffrey! Why, aren’t you rising like the sun on this glorious morning...

** Geoffrey:  ** Please stop it with the dramatics.

** Bastian:  ** What dramatics? Surely, you’re aware of my patterns of communication.

** Geoffrey:  ** I can tell that something is wrong.

** Bastian:  ** And why ever would something be wrong? I am afraid I do not comprehend—

** Geoffrey:  ** Bastian, this is serious.

** Bastian:  ** I do wish to know though. What is it you find to be wrong?

** Geoffrey:  ** You’ve been acting weird lately. Well, even  more so  than usual.

** Bastian:  ** I have not been behaving oddly. Perhaps it is merely your imagination...

** Geoffrey:  ** I know something is going on, and regardless of if you tell me or not, I’m going to figure it out. You can count on that much, Bastian.

** Bastian:  ** Alas... He is as persistent as ever...

** ~ Geoffrey and Bastian B ~  **

** Geoffrey:  ** Bastian.

** Bastian:  ** I see you are back once more, Sir Geoffrey.

** Geoffrey:  ** I haven’t forgotten about your strange behavior.

** Bastian:  ** Part of me was positive you would not forget so easily...

** Geoffrey:  ** I want to know what’s going on. You keep on disappearing late at night from the camp. I’ve been seeing you talking with that odd assassin too... Volke, I believe.

** Bastian:  ** Worry yourself not. I am no more suspicious than the next man.

** Geoffrey:  ** Then who is that man I keep seeing you with at night?

** Bastian:  ** Who do you mean?

** Geoffrey:  ** I don’t know, but I can tell you’re up to something. You know you can trust me. You’ve known me for years. 

** Bastian:  ** Which is why you should trust me when I tell you nothing peculiar is taking place.

** Geoffrey:  ** Bastian...

** Bastian:  ** If you’ll excuse me, I have other business to attend to.

** Geoffrey:  ** That man...

** ~ Geoffrey and Bastian A ~ **

** Geoffrey:  ** Bastian, are you going to talk to me now?

** Bastian:  ** What is there to talk about?

** Geoffrey:  ** I don’t know what you’re hiding, but I know something is going on. I can’t even say for sure if I can trust you.

** Bastian:  ** Sir Geoffrey, you should know that everything I do is for the good of House Crimea. I beg of you to trust me.

** Geoffrey:  ** Fine... I know you wouldn’t betray us. You’re too unique to sell us out to an enemy. Besides, I doubt you would hide underground with Lucia and me for months if you were only going to betray us...

** Bastian:  ** I am glad we’re in agreement. 

** Geoffrey:  ** Sorry to bother you. I trust you know what you’re doing. 

** Bastian:  ** It stings to lie to him, but it will all be worth it one day... Hold on. Resolution will come soon enough for you, Lady Lucia, and our fair princess...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed a lot more today than I expected to. This project is a lot of fun to do, I must say. It's short bursts of fun that I can take care of within twenty minutes. 
> 
> This one is basically just foreshadowing for Radiant Dawn. Oof.
> 
> -Digital


	23. Haar/Ulki

** ~ Haar and  ** ** Ulki ** **  C ~ **

** Haar:  ** Zzzzz... 

** Ulki:  ** Haar?

** Haar:  ** Hm...?

** Ulki:  ** Wake up...

** Haar:  ** I’m up, I’m up...

** Ulki:  ** …

** Haar:  ** What is it you need?

** Ulki ** ** :  ** I saw you fall asleep on the battlefield during our last fight.

** Haar:  ** What about it?

** Ulki ** ** :  ** That is easily a violation of safety. Something bad could have happened. 

** Haar:  ** I know what I’m doing...

** Ulki:  ** I don’t know...

** Haar:  ** Trust me, alright? I’m on your side. You can trust me.

** Ulki ** ** :  ** Alright... 

** ~ Haar and  ** ** Ulki ** **  B ~ **

** Ulki:  ** You fell asleep during the last battle again.

** Haar:  ** I told you already. I know what I’m doing.

** Ulki:  ** For the sake of you and everyone else in the army, I must object.

** Haar:  ** I’ve been doing this for years. It’s fine.

** Ulki ** ** :  ** Just because you’ve done it for years doesn’t make it okay. 

** Haar:  ** Relax a little, will you? It’s going to be alright.

** Ulki ** ** :  ** If you keep falling asleep, you could easily be struck by a stray arrow. It’s important to stay alert.

** Haar:  ** I’ll work on being more alert, okay? Would that make you happy?

** Ulki ** ** :  ** Yes. I appreciate the effort to improve.

** Haar:  ** Thank you... Time for another nap...

** ~ Haar and  ** ** Ulki ** **  A ~ **

** Ulki:  ** How many times must I come to you?

** Haar:  ** I messed up one more time. Big deal.

** Ulki ** ** :  ** Haar, you need to understand my position. You are a powerful soldier in this army. You’re a key player in returning Crimea to its former state.

** Haar:  ** I know, I know...

** Ulki ** ** :  ** This army needs your fighting experience. Not everyone here knows their way around a battlefield the way you do. 

** Haar:  ** I know that too...

** Ulki ** ** :  ** It feels wrong to see you like that. You’re one of the strongest people here. Are you really trying to waste your talent by potentially dying in the field that way?

** Haar:  ** I... I don’t mean to do that...

** Ulki ** ** :  ** Will you at least try and improve your alertness on the battlefield? I know change doesn’t come easy, but I need you to try.

** Haar:  ** I’ll work on it.  

** Ulki ** ** :  ** Thank you... And you  actually mean  it this time? You aren’t going to tell me you’ll change and then go behind my back again?

** Haar:  ** Yes... Thanks for that. I guess I needed it to snap me out of the slump I’ve been in. It’s been hard to focus lately with all that’s happening.

** Ulki ** ** :  ** It’s my pleasure. I’m just glad you’re going to try and get better.

** Haar:  ** General... You always wanted me to be more attentive, and yet I didn’t change even after your... I guess he’s going to be the one keeping me in line now... Sorry for not listening sooner. I’ll get better for your sake and for Jill’s... Consider that a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, posting three updates back to back makes me run out of stuff to put in author's notes. 
> 
> QATH turns four tomorrow. That's crazy.
> 
> -Digital


	24. Janaff/Sothe

** ~  ** ** Janaff ** **  and  ** ** Sothe ** **  C ~  ** ****

** Janaff:  ** Hey, kid.

** Sothe:  ** What did you just call me?

** Janaff:  ** Um... Kid?

** Sothe ** ** :  ** Of course...

** Janaff ** ** :  ** You don’t need to get mouthy with me. I’m not trying to offend you. 

** Sothe ** ** :  ** Tch... What do you want?

** Janaff:  ** You’re from Daein, right?

** Sothe:  ** What about it?

** Janaff:  ** I was just wondering why you’re here.

** Sothe ** ** :  ** What’s  it to you?

** Janaff ** ** :  ** You just seem distracted most of the time. I want to know why.

** Sothe: **  …

** Janaff:  ** Getting distracted on the battlefield can be a recipe for death, you know.

** Sothe ** ** :  ** Yeah, yeah. I’m fully aware.

** Janaff:  ** Will you tell me what it is then?

** Sothe:  ** …

** Janaff ** ** :  ** Come back! ...Gods...

** ~  ** ** Janaff ** **  and  ** ** Sothe ** **  B ~  **

** Janaff ** ** :  ** Sothe!

** Sothe:  ** What is it this time?

** Janaff:  ** You didn’t answer my question last time.

** Sothe ** ** :  ** I’m trying to find someone. Will that get you off my back?

** Janaff ** ** :  ** And it causes you to be distracted always?

** Sothe:  ** You don’t know me. Shut it.

** Janaff ** ** :  ** I won’t leave you alone until you talk to me.

** Sothe:  ** Perfect...

** Janaff:  ** So, go on.

** Sothe ** ** :  ** I don’t even know why I’m here, if I’m being perfectly honest. The person I’m looking for could be anywhere. She wasn’t in  Daein  or Begnion. I shouldn’t be going towards Crimea when she’s probably not going to be in a country ravaged by war.

** Janaff:  ** …

** Sothe ** ** :  ** I should be out there looking for her, but here I am.

** Janaff:  ** And why do you think you’re still here?

** Sothe:  ** I... I don’t know.

** Janaff ** ** :  ** Then figure it out. Maybe you’ll be less distracted when you realize your reasoning.

** ~  ** ** Janaff ** **  and  ** ** Sothe ** **  A ~ **

** Sothe:  ** …

** Janaff:  ** Do you know it now?

** Sothe:  ** I think so.

** Janaff:  ** Go on.

** Sothe:  ** I want to be someone she can be proud of when we see each other again one day.

** Janaff:  ** And you think the army is a good place for you to develop?

** Sothe:  ** Yeah. There are a lot of people to look up to. 

** Janaff:  ** You won’t be able to see her if you’re dead though.

** Sothe:  ** I know...

** Janaff ** ** :  ** Then get your head in the war! For her sake, for your own, and for everybody here. Alright?

** Sothe ** ** :  ** I get it... You don’t need to lecture me anymore. I think I get the point.

** Janaff:  ** I’m glad we’re in agreement.

** Sothe:  ** …

** Janaff ** ** :  ** I want you to know I’m not mad at you. I’m sorry if I came off that way. I don’t want to see you getting hurt is all.

** Sothe:  ** Really?

** Janaff ** ** :  ** You’re still a kid. It feels wrong seeing a kid nearly get chopped in half by an axe. 

** Sothe ** ** :  ** And that’s why you were so harsh on me?

** Janaff ** ** :  ** You’ve got your whole life ahead of you. I can’t have you dying. This war has taken enough lives.

** Sothe:  ** I... Thanks.

** Janaff ** ** :  ** No problem. If you ever need my help in battle, just call me. I’ll be there.

** Sothe ** ** :  ** Thank you...

** Janaff ** ** :  ** Now, stay alive for that girl of yours. I hope you can introduce me after the war. Maybe she’ll be cute...

** Sothe ** ** :  ** In  Ashera’s  name, stop it... She’s far more likely to blast you with magic...

** Janaff:  ** Fiesty?

** Sothe ** ** :  ** Shut it! Gods...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I'm so far ahead on this story. I told myself I'd be finished by the second week in May, but it looks like I'll be done by the end of the month now. Damn.
> 
> Also serious Janaff ft. flirtatious Janaff is fun to write. 
> 
> -Digital


	25. Calill/Shinon

** ~  ** ** Calill ** **  and  ** ** Shinon ** **  C ~ **

** Calill ** ** :  ** Aren’t you edgy, sitting out here away from the camp on your own?

** Shinon:  ** What do you want?

** Calill:  ** And so harsh, too. 

** Shinon:  ** I don’t want to see anyone right now, thank you very much. Can you leave me alone now?

** Calill ** ** :  ** I just want to talk. 

** Shinon ** ** :  ** Well, I don’t want to talk. 

** Calill ** ** :  ** Like I said, you are edgy.

** Shinon ** ** :  ** I would prefer it if you kept from insulting. Can you please leave me alone?

** Calill:  ** I suppose you can at least be polite sometimes. That counts for something.

** Shinon:  ** I won’t be so polite if you keep at this...

** Calill:  ** Fine, fine... I’ll leave you alone. 

** Shinon:  ** Thank Ashera...

** Calill:  ** Difficult, aren’t we?

** Shinon:  ** Are you trying to get a punch to the face?

** Calill ** ** :  ** Alright, alright...

** ~  ** ** Calill ** **  and  ** ** Shinon ** **  B ~ **

** Calill:  ** You’re out here again?

** Shinon:  ** Do you ever take a hint?

** Calill ** ** :  ** You’re off alone every night. I don’t like it. I want to get you to talk to people more.

** Shinon:  ** It isn’t going to happen.

** Calill:  ** ...You know, you seem particularly hostile towards me.

** Shinon:  ** What?

** Calill ** ** :  ** I mean, you act mean to everyone. However, you seem to particularly hate a few people above others...

** Shinon:  ** I hate everyone.

** Calill ** ** :  ** But you seem to dislike me more than most. Why is that?

** Shinon ** ** :  ** It’s none of your business. Go back to camp already. The woods aren’t a place for a woman like you.

** Calill:  ** You’d be surprised. I can hold my own fine.

** Shinon:  ** Say that again when you’re face to face with a bear. I dare you.

** Calill:  ** …

** Shinon:  ** Now go.

** Calill ** ** :  ** Fine. We aren’t finished here.

** Shinon:  ** I think we are.

** Calill:  ** I’m as stubborn as they come. You’ll see that soon enough.

** Shinon:  ** What an aggravating woman...

** ~  ** ** Calill ** **  and  ** ** Shinon ** **  A ~ **

** Calill:  ** Talk to me.

** Shinon:  ** No.

** Calill:  ** Do you want me to leave you in peace?

** Shinon:  ** Yes.

** Calill:  ** Then answer the question.

** Shinon:  ** No.

** Calill ** ** :  ** Too bad. Either you talk to me or I continue pestering you until this war is over...

** Shinon ** ** :  ** Fine. Just don’t talk to me after this, alright?

** Calill:  ** Deal. I’m not getting anything out of this either.

** Shinon:  ** You remind me of my mother.

** Calill:  ** Your mother?

** Shinon ** ** :  ** Yeah. She hated me. She hated kids. She found me annoying. Let me tell you, she was absolutely delighted when she could leave me for good. 

** Calill:  ** I didn’t know... I’m sorry.

** Shinon ** ** :  ** It’s your motherly vibe. At the same time, you’re so insincere with me.

** Calill:  ** Do you want me to change my attitude or stop talking to you entirely?

** Shinon:  ** Stop talking to me.

** Calill ** ** :  ** ...I suppose I’ll respect your  choice but  know that I’m not trying to be malicious. 

** Shinon ** ** :  ** If you were, I’m sure everyone in the camp would be aware.

** Calill ** ** :  ** Goodnight,  Shinon . Try not to get attacked by a bear, will you?

** Shinon:  ** ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This support sure is something else.
> 
> I don't really have much to say here. I dumped out all my author's notes when I finished writing QATH and started the sequel. You guys should check that out, by the way.
> 
> My series turned four today I think I'm allowed to do shameless plugs okay-
> 
> -Digital


	26. Brom/Geoffrey

** ~ Brom and Geoffrey C ~ **

** Geoffrey:  ** Brom?

** Brom:  ** Hm? What is it?

** Geoffrey:  ** I have a question for you.

** Brom:  ** Go ahead.

** Geoffrey:  ** After this war comes to a close, I’ll be founding the Crimean Royal Knights once again.

** Brom:  ** The Crimean Royal Knights... Didn’t the army collapse during the invasion?

** Geoffrey:  ** It did. 

** Brom:  ** So, you’re going to make it again?

** Geoffrey:  ** Yes. However, I can’t exactly create an army on my own... I wanted to offer you a position among the army.

** Brom:  ** You mean it?

** Geoffrey:  ** Yes. I believe we could use your fighting experience in the army. 

** Brom:  ** I... I’ll need some time to think about it.

** Geoffrey:  ** That’s alright. Come to me after you’ve made your choice.

** Brom:  ** Thank you... Gods, what am I going to do...?

** ~ Brom and Geoffrey B ~  **

** Geoffrey:  ** Brom, have you made up your mind yet?

** Brom:  ** I'm afraid not. I still have a lot of thinking to do on the matter.

** Geoffrey:  ** Is there anything in particular bothering you about the idea?

** Brom:  ** I don’t want to leave my family behind. They mean the world to me. I don’t know if I’d have the strength to uproot them and move them to the capital. The only alternative is leaving them behind, and I don’t think I can do that either.

** Geoffrey:  ** I see...

** Brom:  ** It is a great opportunity though... I don’t know.

** Geoffrey:  ** Would you like more time to think it over?

** Brom:  ** That would be great. I need to consider my options for a bit longer before coming to an official conclusion. I hope you understand...

** Geoffrey:  ** Of course,  I do. I know I’m asking a lot of you. At the end of the day, the choice is yours.

** Brom:  ** Thanks again... I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.

** Geoffrey:  ** I’ll be awaiting your answer. 

** Brom:  ** Why is this so hard...?

** ~ Brom and Geoffrey A ~ **

** Brom:  ** Sir Geoffrey, I think I’ve made my choice. 

** Geoffrey:  ** Oh? 

** Brom:  ** I don’t think I’ll be able to follow you up on your offer. I think it’s best for me if I stay with my family in my village.

** Geoffrey:  ** That’s understandable. I’m glad you’re being honest with yourself.

** Brom:  ** I do appreciate the offer though. It means a lot to me.

** Geoffrey:  ** I do want you to know one thing though.

** Brom:  ** What is it?

** Geoffrey:  ** If  anything  bad ever happens in your village, you can call on us. Also, if something happens to Crimea as a whole, we’ll always welcome you to fight for your home.

** Brom:  ** Aw, shucks... Thanks. 

** Geoffrey:  ** I’ll always allow you to fight with us. Like I said, my offer will forever be there.

** Brom:  ** I’ll keep it in mind. If I ever find myself in a position where I need to fight again, I’ll join your group above all others.

** Geoffrey:  ** I appreciate that. We’ll always be glad to have you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this one finished yesterday, but due to babysitting jobs, I couldn't get it posted until today.
> 
> This one is pretty similar to the Kieran/Geoffrey support in regard to concept, but the ending is different, and I think it fits Brom well. 
> 
> -Digital


	27. Reyson/Janaff

** ~  ** ** Reyson ** **  and  ** ** Janaff ** **  C ~ **

** Janaff:  ** Hey, Prince Reyson!

** Reyson:  ** Hello, Janaff. What brings you here?

** Janaff ** ** :  ** I just wanted someone to talk to. I don’t get enough time to do that because of the war.

** Reyson:  ** I see... Is there anything in particular you want to talk about?

** Janaff:  ** I guess thinking about the peace from before always lifts my spirits. 

** Reyson:  ** Then let’s reminisce on the times before the war.

** Janaff:  ** It feels weird looking at you now, you know.

** Reyson:  ** How so?

** Janaff ** ** :  ** I first met you just after the  Serenes  Massacre... Back then, you were just like Princess Leanne. You could only talk in the ancient tongue. Plus, you were as delicate as a dove.

** Reyson ** ** :  ** A dove? I wouldn’t go that far.

** Janaff ** ** :  ** It isn’t a bad thing. Most herons are like that.

** Reyson:  ** I’ve toughened up since then.

** Janaff ** ** :  ** Yeah. It’s amazing how much you’ve changed. You’re much more like a hawk now. 

** Reyson ** ** :  ** I doubt our ancestors foresaw that...

** Janaff ** ** :  ** It isn’t bad though. It’s just unique.

** Reyson:  ** That’s probably one of the best ways to describe me...

** ~  ** ** Reyson ** **  and  ** ** Janaff ** **  B ~ **

** Janaff ** ** :  ** I’ve been thinking more about our first chat. I liked thinking about the old times.

** Reyson ** ** :  ** I do as well. Are there any  particular stories  you have about the time before the war?

** Janaff ** ** :  ** There is one I enjoy from when you were first learning the modern language. You weren’t sure how to refer to the king, so you called him a barn.

** Reyson ** ** :  ** That... That was not my proudest moment. 

** Janaff ** ** :  ** If anybody else had done that, he would have snapped at them, but he was softer with you.

** Reyson ** ** :  ** Herons have that impact on people... 

** Janaff ** ** :  ** King  Tibarn  cares a lot about you, you know.

** Reyson ** ** :  ** I know... I’ve always looked up to him. He’s so powerful. I wish I could be that way.

** Janaff:  ** But fighting makes you sick...

** Reyson ** ** :  ** Yes... Which is why I must do all I can otherwise to contribute to the war where I can.

** Janaff ** ** :  ** He appreciates that. I’m honestly surprised he hasn’t come to check on you though...

** Reyson ** ** :  ** Because he’s so protective?

** Janaff ** ** :  ** Exactly. You know how he is. He wants you to be safe. You’re one of the last remnants of the heron clan. He can’t risk your safety.

** Reyson ** ** : **  I... I need a moment.

** Janaff:  ** Prince Reyson! Wait! …Gods, he sure does run fast. 

** ~  ** ** Reyson ** **  and  ** ** Janaff ** **  A ~  **

** Janaff ** ** :  ** Prince Reyson, why did you run off a few days ago? You looked pretty worried...

** Reyson ** ** :  ** I needed some time to think... Can I ask you something?

** Janaff:  ** Of course.

** Reyson ** ** :  ** Do you think Tibarn only cares for me because of my heron blood?

** Janaff:  ** What? Where did this come from?

** Reyson ** ** :  ** I’ve been thinking about this for a while. I know he cares about me, but I fear it’s only because I’m a heron.

** Janaff ** ** :  ** King  Tibarn’s  feelings for you run much deeper. At first, it might have been something like that, but these days, it’s different. You’re his closest companion.

** Reyson ** ** :  ** I had no idea he thinks so highly of me...

** Janaff ** ** :  ** He admires your delicacy, I think. He’s never been like that. It simply isn’t in our nature as hawks.

** Reyson ** ** :  ** I’m glad to hear he cares for me that much... My insecurities were unfounded, it seems.

** Janaff ** ** :  ** You can ask him about it yourself next time he makes an appearance.

** Reyson ** ** :  ** I will... I do appreciate hearing about all of this from you.

** Janaff ** ** :  ** It’s no problem. I don’t like seeing you so upset anyways.

** Reyson ** ** :  ** Perhaps we should keep thinking about other happy things before the war. I’ve had enough of this sulking.

** Janaff:  ** Sounds good to me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this one. I don't know why, but I really like it.
> 
> I liked Reyson a lot before, but I think I'm just learning to like him more through this book. Man, if only my hate for Makalov would lessen in that way. 
> 
> -Digital


	28. Stefan/Tauroneo

** ~ Stefan and  ** ** Tauroneo ** **  C ~ **

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** Stefan? Would you be available to speak with me now?

** Stefan:  ** I don’t see why not. What is it you want?

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** I have a question for you.

** Stefan:  ** Go on.

** Tauroneo:  ** Are you a beorc?

** Stefan:  ** Where did this come from?

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** Perhaps an instinct that told me otherwise.

** Stefan:  ** …

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** What is your answer?

** Stefan:  ** ...No.

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** I figured as much. 

** Stefan:  ** What about it? What are you going to do?

** Tauroneo:  ** Nothing.

** Stefan:  ** I wouldn’t be so sure. Your kind are always out to do something to our kind.

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** I’m being sincere. I have no desire to hurt you.

** Stefan:  ** You say that now...

** Tauroneo:  ** ...

** ~ Stefan and  ** ** Tauroneo ** **  B ~ **

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** Stefan?

** Stefan:  ** What is it this time?

** Tauroneo:  ** I wanted to extend an invitation to you.

** Stefan:  ** What kind of invitation?

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** If my predictions are correct, you are one of the Branded. Is this true?

** Stefan:  ** Yes.

** Taurneo ** ** :  ** I have met others like you. It was many years ago, but I know others with similar traits.

** Stefan:  ** So?

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** I’m going to tell them the same thing I’m going to tell you.

** Stefan:  ** And that would be...?

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** I know  Daein  has a long way to go on equality between beorc, laguz, and the Branded. However, if you ever find yourself in need of a safe place to stay within Daein’s borders, you can always come to me. 

** Stefan:  ** That’s new. Most  Daeinites  will only respond to us with a spit in the face.

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** That sort of prejudice is against what I stand for. It’s as simple as that. 

** Stefan:  ** I see...

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** That is all. I’ll be seeing you.

** ~ Stefan and  ** ** Tauroneo ** **  A ~  **

** Stefan:  ** Tauroneo.

** Tauroneo:  ** Yes?

** Stefan:  ** I won’t be able to take you up on your offer.

** Tauroneo:  ** Oh?

** Stefan:  ** I already have a place to stay. In the deserts of  Begnion , I have a community of Branded. We rarely leave. I’m the only one to journey outside in many years. 

** Tauroneo:  ** You’re planning on going back, yes?

** Stefan:  ** I have to. It’s my home.

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** I see... Just know that my offer will forever stand if you need it to.

** Stefan:  ** Thanks, I suppose.

** Tauroneo:  ** Was that all?

** Stefan:  ** No... I want you to pass on a message for me.

** Tauroneo:  ** Go on.

** Stefan:  ** If you ever meet another Branded, another person like me... I want you to tell them they always have a home in the  Grann  Desert. All Branded are welcome there.

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** I will. Consider it a promise.

** Stefan:  ** Thanks. That’s all. I’ll see you later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that foreshadowing? In MY support book? It's more likely thank you think. 
> 
> These two never interact in the game, so I just got to do whatever, and I like the result. I think it turned out well.
> 
> -Digital


	29. Tanith/Volke

** ~ Tanith and  ** ** Volke ** **  C ~ **

** Tanith:  ** You!

** Volke:  ** Are you talking to me?

** Tanith:  ** Who else would I be talking to? You’re the only one around.

** Volke:  ** I suppose you make a good point.

** Tanith:  ** I have a few questions, if you don’t mind.

** Volke:  ** Something tells me I’m not going to like this.

** Tanith:  ** Keep your sass to yourself, will you?

** Volke:  ** Alright, alright. Go on.

** Tanith:  ** You’re the Fireman, aren’t you?

** Volke:  ** Some call me that, yes.

** Tanith:  ** I see... I want to know more about your work.

** Volke:  ** Oh? May I ask why?

** Tanith:  ** It involves matters of  Begnion  affairs. It’s going to have to stay with me alone.

** Volke ** ** :  ** Alright... In that case, no.

** Tanith:  ** Tell me.

** Volke ** ** :  ** The answer is no, and that’s final.

** Tanith:  ** Gods...

** ~ Tanith and  ** ** Volke ** **  B ~ **

** Tanith:  ** You won’t be getting away this time.

** Volke ** ** :  ** I’m afraid I won’t be able to talk to you unless you explain why you want that information... Of course, pay would also be helpful.

** Tanith:  ** You know what? Fine. I will pay you. Answer my questions, and I’ll pay you.

** Volke:  ** Now we’re on the right track...

** Tanith:  ** What do you know of the Feral Ones?

** Volke:  ** …

** Tanith:  ** Answers. Now.

** Volke ** ** :  ** I know the person who made them.

** Tanith:  ** What’s his name? Where is he? Tell me.

** Volke ** ** :  ** I don’t know where he is. I doubt you’ll find him anywhere. As for his name, I don’t remember. It was many years ago.

** Tanith:  ** You have to know something.

** Volke:  ** I’m afraid I don’t. Are we done here?

** Tanith:  ** …Fine. I’ll pay you some for now, but we aren’t finished. Consider that a promise.

** Volke:  ** ...

** ~ Tanith and  ** ** Volke ** **  A ~ **

** Tanith:  ** I want to hire you after the war.

** Volke:  ** What? Where did this come fromi?

** Tanith:  ** I was asking about the creator of the Feral Ones before.

** Volke:  ** You were.

** Tanith:  ** Suspicions have risen regarding some of the  Begnion  senators. We believe some of them may use the slave trade to get  laguz  to transform into Feral Ones.

** Volke:  ** I thought we eradicated the slave trade.

** Tanith:  ** Yes, but there are still senators who hold  laguz  slave in secret, and they might make them into Feral Ones using the drug invented by a fugitive years ago. 

** Volke ** ** :  ** And you want me to track that fugitive who made the drug?

** Tanith:  ** Yes. 

** Volke ** ** :  ** I’m afraid I can’t. I already have a job for after the war.

** Tanith:  ** What?

** Volke ** ** :  ** It’s a matter of privacy. However, I believe your problem will take care of itself. The feral drug’s production will end soon.

** Tanith:  ** Quit speaking in riddles and tell me.

** Volke ** ** :  ** You’ll understand soon enough. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do. 

** Tanith:  ** ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two of these four last supports are just foreshadowing for Radiant Dawn. I guess I'm just obsessed with that.
> 
> I say last supports, but I really mean last cut supports. Three others are going to be added on after the fact, but the last four official cut supports are being posted today for clarification. This should hopefully be finished at the end of the week.
> 
> -Digital


	30. Ranulf/Tauroneo

** ~  ** ** Ranulf ** **  and  ** ** Tauroneo ** **  C ~ **

** Ranulf:  ** You’re... Tauroneo, yes?

** Tauroneo:  ** Correct. Who’s asking?

** Ranulf:  ** I’m Ranulf, right-hand to Gallia’s king.

** Tauroneo:  ** You seem to already know who I am.

** Ranulf:  ** I do. I’ll have you know that I do my research on people in the army.

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** I’ll take it as a compliment.

** Ranulf:  ** You know, you’re nothing like how I expected you’d be.

** Tauroneo:  ** Oh? Do continue.

** Ranulf ** ** :  ** I would have expected a  Daein  general to be like the others we’ve seen before. They’re severe, bloodthirsty, and don’t care for beorc or lagauz life.

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** If you intend to compare me to the Four Riders, I’d like to stop you right there.

** Ranulf:  ** And why is that?

** Tauroneo:  ** I’m no longer one of them.

** Ranulf:  ** But you were in the past.

** Tauroneo:  ** Not exactly...

** Ranulf ** ** :  ** That’s all I needed to know.

** Tauroneo:  ** ...

** ~  ** ** Ranulf ** **  and  ** ** Tauroneo ** **  B ~  **

** Tauroneo:  ** Ranulf?

** Ranulf:  ** Don’t say it. I already know you want to ask about my running off before.

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** Do you truly take me for a battle hungry fool like the current Riders?

** Ranulf:  ** Not now, at least.

** Tauroneo:  ** I’m not like them.

** Ranulf:  ** That’s what everyone says.

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** I was forced from the group because I was too peaceful. That should tell you of my nature.

** Ranulf ** ** :  ** I knew you were one of the Four Riders in the past, but I was not aware of that... Let me guess. That’s why you’re here.

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** You are correct. I believed this was the path to peace. Being able to follow Gawain’s son was only further encouragement.

** Ranulf ** ** :  ** I suppose my initial judgement was incorrect then. 

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** I’m happy you see me in a more positive light now.

** Ranulf:  ** You could say that.

** Tauroneo:  ** ...

** ~  ** ** Ranulf ** **  and  ** ** Tauroneo ** **  A ~ **

** Ranulf:  ** It’s funny, thinking on the situation we’re in now.

** Tauroneo:  ** Oh? What makes you say that?

** Ranulf ** ** :  ** I’m the right-hand to the Gallian king. You’re a disgraced former general from Daein. Who would have expected us to be here, fighting on the same time behind a mercenary from the middle of nowhere?

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** Ashera  has set this peculiar path for us, it seems.

** Ranulf ** ** :  ** Life has a strange way of working out. 

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** I suspect her judgement has put us on the path we were meant to follow. Everything happens for a reason.

** Ranulf ** ** :  ** I hope this reason ends after the war. Fighting gives me a rush, yes, but I enjoy the peacetime more.

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** War without point has no reason to exist. King  Ashnard’s  obsession with battle and bloodshed leaves people hurt. There is no valid reasoning behind this war.

** Ranulf ** ** :  ** Which is exactly why we all need to do our work to end it, regardless of where we’re from.

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** While it does create hostilities, war can also create unity... It’s a strange paradox, is it not?

** Ranulf ** ** :  ** That is true... It isn’t our place to question it as soldiers though. We only need to end it.

** Tauroneo:  ** And end it we will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a simplicity to it that I'm really digging.
> 
> -Digital


	31. Elincia/Nephenee

** ~  ** ** Elincia ** **  and  ** ** Nephenee ** **  C ~ **

** Elincia:  ** Nephenee!

** Nephenee:  ** H-Hello, Princess Elincia...

** Elincia ** ** :  ** I wanted to talk to you. Is that alright?

** Nephenee ** ** :  ** Of course...

** Elincia ** ** :  ** After that last battle, I decided to explore the camp and ask how people are doing. I believe it will raise morale.

** Nephenee:  ** That’s awfully kind of you.

** Elincia ** ** :  ** I was admittedly worried about you as well.

** Nephenee:  ** What? Why?

** Elincia ** ** :  ** You’re always so shy. You scarcely speak.

** Nephenee:  ** …

** Elincia:  ** Why is that?

** Nephenee:  ** I...

** Elincia ** ** :  ** I appear to have crossed the line... Excuse me. 

** Nephenee ** ** :  ** Princess, I... 

** ~  ** ** Elincia ** **  and  ** ** Nephenee ** **  B ~ **

** Elincia:  ** Are you feeling alright, Nephenee?

** Nephenee ** ** :  ** Yes... I’m fine.

** Elincia:  ** May I repeat my earlier question?

** Nephenee:  ** Of course...

** Elincia:  ** What makes you so shy?

** Nephenee:  ** I... I was made fun of when I was little.

** Elincia:  ** What? Why?

** Nephenee ** ** :  ** A family from the city moved to my village. One of the little girls in the family was my age. I wanted to play with her, but she didn’t want to be around me. She thought my accent was annoying.

** Elincia:  ** That’s awful...

** Nephenee:  ** She said a few other things about me being a country bumpkin too. I guess I just couldn’t forget.

** Elincia:  ** I’m sorry you had to go through that...

** Nephenee:  ** It’s alright... Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.

** Elincia ** ** :  ** If you ever want to talk about it, I’ll be here. I promise.

** Nephenee:  ** Thank you... It means a lot.

** ~  ** ** Elincia ** **  and  ** ** Nephenee ** **  A ~ **

** Elincia ** ** :  ** Nephenee?

** Nephenee:  ** Y-Yes?

** Elincia ** ** :  ** I thought about our conversation from before, and I want to talk to you again.

** Nephenee:  ** Go ahead.

** Elincia ** ** :  ** I know what that little girl said to you hurt, but you’re so much more than that. You’re not just a ‘country bumpkin’. You’re one of the sweetest people I’ve ever met. When all else seems dark, I know I can come to you and feel safe and at home. The war makes me upset, but I like seeing you happy. It seems to relax me.

** Nephenee:  ** I...

** Elincia ** ** :  ** I understand it hurts, but you’re more than what she told you. You’re a powerful fighter, a sweet girl, and a great friend. I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have you all this time. You mean a lot to me, whether you see it or not. That isn’t ever going to change.

** Nephenee:  ** I don’t know what to say...

** Elincia:  ** You don’t have to say anything. I know what you’re thinking.

** Nephenee:  ** Thank you...

** Elincia ** ** :  ** You’re welcome... Thank you for being my friend...

** Nephenee:  ** N-No problem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are so cute together. Wow.
> 
> -Digital


	32. Elincia/Tauroneo

** ~  ** ** Elincia ** **  and  ** ** Tauroneo ** **  C ~ **

** Elincia:  ** Lord Tauroneo?

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** Hello, Princess Elincia. 

** Elincia:  ** Can I ask for your advice?

** Tauroneo:  ** Of course. Go ahead.

** Elincia:  ** I want your advice on how to rule a country.

** Tauroneo:  ** Oh?

** Elincia ** ** :  ** We’re getting closer than ever to retaking Crimea. I know I’ll have to take over my home soon. However, I don’t know how to rule a nation.

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** And you believe I can provide you guidance?

** Elincia ** ** :  ** Yes. You have been working with the Daein royal family for years, even from before the reign of King Ashnard.

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** That is true... I was a close friend and advisor of the previous king.

** Elincia ** ** :  ** You know your way around politics. I want you to teach me your ways. I want to be a good queen to my people, but I can’t do that without knowing what to do.

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** I’ll gladly help you, Princess Elincia. Just tell me what advice you need.

** Elincia:  ** Thank you. I greatly appreciate it.

** ~  ** ** Elincia ** **  and  ** ** Tauroneo ** **  B ~ **

** Elincia ** ** :  ** Lord Tauroneo, how does a queen earn the love of her people?

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** It takes a mixture of gentleness and firmness. You need to be approachable and gentle to your people, but you also cannot let any mistreatment stand. If a rebellion begins, you must destroy it as soon as possible.

** Elincia:  ** But... Won’t that do more harm than good?

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** I can tell you are a genuine young woman. You want what is best for them. Sometimes, the people simply do not know what is best for them. As queen, it is your job to show them what they require regardless of if they realize it or not.

** Elincia ** ** :  ** I don’t know if I have the strength to raise a blade against my countrymen though...

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** Diplomacy is important for any ruler. It is something King  Ashnard  lacks. However, you seem to be talented with words. Even if you are shy, you can inspire people. You have inspired people to join your effort at restoring a seemingly lost nation. Not everyone can do that.

** Elincia ** ** :  ** I’m glad someone thinks I have that going for me...

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** However, as important as diplomacy and kindness are, you must learn when to be strong. You must know when to stand up against wrongdoing, even if the people doing such wrongs are your people.

** Elincia:  ** I...

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** I’ll give you time to think on my words but know that you need both strength and weakness to be queen. One cannot exist in a successful kingdom without the other.

** Elincia:  ** ...

** ~  ** ** Elincia ** **  and  ** ** Tauroneo ** **  A ~ **

** Elincia ** ** :  ** To what ends should one to go achieve strength? I still... I don’t understand.

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** A ruler must be weak and strong at the same time. A ruler must know how to be weak and vulnerable, as that will make the people love them more. It makes them more human. However, a ruler must also be strong. The people are a ruler’s first priority. You must do everything needed to protect them from harm. It is your duty to them.

** Elincia ** ** :  ** Where does strength become madness?

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** King  Ashnard  is strong, but he has no sincerity. He was out only for himself. His lack of kindness and weakness made his rule crumble. He is power hungry. He cares not for others.

** Elincia:  ** To find a balance, I must care for others then.

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** Yes. Be caring towards your people and listen to them. Do what is best for them always. However, be cautious. Ensure you are not being taken advantage of.

** Elincia:  ** It sounds like there is no correct way to balance it...

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** Balance is needed for any ruler. It is difficult, nearly impossible to attain, but when you do reach it, your people will thank you. Your kingdom will be prosperous and peaceful.

** Elincia:  ** I don’t know if I can do this...

** Tauroneo ** ** :  ** Even if I must return to  Daein  after the war, I will always be available to you. Send letters if you require my advice. I doubt you’ll need it. You are stronger than you realize, Princess Elincia. I know you will be a great queen remembered for centuries.

** Elincia:  ** I pray you are right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the last official lost support!
> 
> I told you I liked foreshadowing.
> 
> The remaining three (Mia/Lucia, Soren/Titania, and Calill/Largo) weren't in the game nor were they planned, but I wanted to throw them in anyways. I figured they deserved supports, so I'm doing them.
> 
> This project will be finished later this week, and after this is over, I'll be starting my Fates rewrite Conquest story. It's going to be fun.
> 
> -Digital


	33. Mia/Lucia

** ~ Mia and Lucia C ~ **

** Mia:  ** Hey!

** Lucia:  ** Hm? 

** Mia:  ** You’re a swordsman wearing white...

** Lucia:  ** I am. What of it?

** Mia:  ** You must be my destined rival!

** Lucia:  ** Your what?

** Mia:  ** I visited a fortune teller a while ago, and while I was there, the teller told me I had a destined rival, and it was a sword fighter wearing white!

** Lucia:  ** And... You believe it is me?

** Mia:  ** I do! 

** Lucia:  ** I don’t know about that...

** Mia:  ** We won’t know until we try! Come on, let’s spar!

** Lucia:  ** I suppose it wouldn’t hurt... 

** Mia:  ** Awesome! Let’s get right to it!

** Lucia:  ** Just know I won’t be holding back.

** ~ Mia and Lucia B ~ **

** Mia:  ** You know, I like sparring with you. It’s a lot of fun.

** Lucia:  ** I must agree. Fighting battles might be my duty as a retainer of Princess  Elincia , but sparring has always been my preferred way of testing my strength.

** Mia:  ** Yeah, fighting for your life makes things a bit less fun.

** Lucia:  ** Are your needs to ‘battle your rival’ calmed now?

** Mia:  ** I don’t know... I want to get one solid victory over you. We either tie or you win each time. I want to pull out on top one day.

** Lucia:  ** It takes time. I’ve been training with the sword for over ten years. I’d assume that’s longer than you’ve been learning the blade.

** Mia:  ** That’s true. Still, I want to get one solid win over you! I’m going to keep trying until I can win!

** Lucia:  ** It’s a good way to test both our skills anyways. I’m alright with that.

** Mia:  ** Do you want to get to another match before nightfall? I know we both have other things to take care of  later on , so if you don’t have time, that’s okay.

** Lucia:  ** No, let’s get to it. I don’t mind spending a while longer here.

** Mia:  ** In that case, let’s do it! I’m going to win this time! I promise!

** ~ Mia and Lucia A ~  **

** Mia:  ** I did it! I finally did it!

** Lucia:  ** I’m proud of you, Mia. 

** Mia:  ** I told you I could pull out on top once!

** Lucia:  ** And you did it. Good job.

** Mia:  ** Thanks!

** Lucia:  ** ...Can I ask you something?

** Mia:  ** Yes?

** Lucia:  ** Back when the war began, the army founded to protect the royal family was destroyed. King  Ashnard  sent the army to pieces. After the war ends, I’m planning to help establish the army again.

** Mia:  ** That’s good to hear.

** Lucia:  ** I was wondering if you would join the army as a soldier.

** Mia:  ** Wow... I’m honored you would even offer...

** Lucia:  ** What do you say?

** Mia:  ** I... I’m afraid I  have to  turn it down. I’m not the type to be a soldier. I should be a mercenary. That life is what’s meant for me.

** Lucia:  ** I understand. You seem like a free spirit that way.

** Mia:  ** I hope that’s okay...

** Lucia:  ** Of course. It’s up to you at the end of the day.

** Mia:  ** If Crimea ever needs me though, I’ll be there! Consider it a promise!

** Lucia:  ** I appreciate that, Mia... Now, do you want to spar one more time? I think I have some time before starting my nightly duties.

** Mia:  ** Let’s do it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last three chapters are finally going up!
> 
> These final supports are ones that I came up with ideas for on my own. They weren't cut, but I thought they deserved to be in the game, so I made them because I do what I want.
> 
> -Digital


	34. Calill/Largo

** ~ Largo and  ** ** Calill ** **  C ~ **

** Largo:  ** Hey there, Calill!

** Calill:  ** Greetings, Largo. You sure seem excited.

** Largo:  ** You know me. 

** Calill:  ** I do... Perhaps too well.

** Largo:  ** What is that supposed to mean?

** Calill:  ** Oh, nothing...

** Largo:  ** Well, guess what? I know you too.

** Calill:  ** Oh?

** Largo:  ** You had many reasons for joining this army, and one of them was your desire to find and get with a man just as strong as you. 

** Calill ** ** :  ** Ah, so you do know me.

** Largo:  ** Well, I’m here to tell you your search is over!

** Calill:  ** How so?

** Largo:  ** Um... I’m here.

** Calill ** ** :  ** You...?

** Largo:  ** Yeah.

** Calill:  ** …

** Largo:  ** Hey! Come back!

** ~ Largo and  ** ** Calill ** **  B ~ **

** Largo:  ** Why did you leave earlier?

** Calill:  ** Sorry... I had to go so I wouldn’t look rude.

** Largo:  ** You still looked rude.

** Calill:  ** Yes, but me leaving was certainly more polite than laughing at you.

** Largo:  ** Laughing at me?! Why?

** Calill ** ** :  ** I don’t think I’d ever be able to imagine myself winding up with you.

** Largo:  ** And why not?

** Calill ** ** :  ** We’ve known each other for a long time, but do we really work well as a couple?

** Largo:  ** Why wouldn’t we?

** Calill ** ** :  ** Well... 

** Largo:  ** Admit it. You can’t think of a reason to get rid of me. You’ve fallen in love with your longtime friend Largo!

** Calill ** ** :  ** I’m not admitting to anything. Goodnight, Largo.

** Largo:  ** Calill! Stop running off like that!

** ~ Largo and  ** ** Calill ** **  A ~ **

** Calill ** ** :  ** Largo?

** Largo:  ** What is it?

** Calill ** ** :  ** I wanted to apologize for my behavior before. 

** Largo:  ** You? Apologizing? Since when?

** Calill ** ** :  ** I shouldn’t have run off on you. I’m sorry.

** Largo:  ** Why did you leave?

** Calill ** ** :  ** I guess I was afraid of the answer.

** Largo:  ** You’re afraid of liking me?

** Calill ** ** :  ** I’ve been telling myself for years that we don’t get along that way, but maybe I haven’t been focusing on what’s true.

** Largo:  ** So... You want to think about it?

** Calill ** ** :  ** ...I’ll tell you what. After the war, let’s find somewhere to settle down for a while. We can see how it goes.

** Largo:  ** That sounds great to me.

** Calill ** ** :  ** Do you have any ideas on where?

** Largo:  ** Well, I was thinking of opening a bar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never got why these two couldn't support despite being married in Radiant Dawn, so I made them support. I swear, these lost supports have gotten me to appreciate Calill so much more.
> 
> -Digital


	35. Soren/Titania

**~ Soren and Titania C ~**  

 **Titania:** Soren? 

 **Soren:** What do you want? I’m busy. 

 **Titania:** It’s nearly midnight. Shouldn’t you be getting to sleep?  

 **Soren:** I have other things to take care of before going to sleep.  

 **Titania:** Soren, you won’t be able to do your best in battle if you’re up too late. 

 **Soren:** I’ll be fine. I need to take inventory on our axes before going to sleep. 

 **Titania:** Then let me help you. I don’t need you staying up any later than you already have. 

 **Soren:** I’ll do it alone. 

 **Titania:** Ike already has enough things to worry about. He doesn’t need to force you to sleep as well. 

 **Soren:** I told you, I’ll be— 

 **Titania:** No more of that. Go to bed. 

 **Soren:** I can’t do that yet. 

 **Titania:** Fine. I give up. Just try and catch some sleep. Don’t stay up all night. 

 **Soren:** I won’t, I won’t... 

 **~ Soren and Titania B ~**  

 **Titania:** Soren, it’s time to sleep. 

 **Soren:** I can’t. I have to finish inventory. 

 **Titania:** Again? 

 **Soren:** It’s a daily task. You know that. 

 **Titania:** Still, you have to sleep. 

 **Soren:** I don’t have time. 

 **Titania:** You skipped dinner tonight.  

 **Soren:** So? 

 **Titania:** This isn’t healthy. You need to eat more and go to sleep sooner. 

 **Soren:** I can take care of myself. 

 **Titania:** You don’t have to do everything alone. I know you like to be independent, but we’re all here for you to lean on.  

 **Soren:** I can— 

 **Titania:** Stop talking. Let’s get you to sleep. 

 **Soren:** L-Let me go! 

 **Titania:** This is for your own good. Ike doesn’t need to worry about you getting hurt in battle. For his sake, and for the rest of us, for that matter, take care of yourself. 

 **Soren:** Stop it! 

 **Titania:** Good night, Soren. 

 **Soren:** Gods... 

 **~ Soren and Titania A ~**  

 **Titania:** I see you’re in your tent early. 

 **Soren:** … 

 **Titania:** Ike told me what happened. You collapsed of exhaustion earlier. 

 **Soren:** He practically shoved me in here.  

 **Titania:** I told you to take better care of yourself. 

 **Soren:** And I will. 

 **Titania:** I meant what I said about not needing to take care of things on your own. I know we have different outlooks on life, but I still care about you. The mercenary company is like my family. That includes you. 

 **Soren:** … 

 **Titania:** Even if you like being alone, I want to be here if you need me. I’m not trying to be harsh. I want what’s best for you. 

 **Soren:** Thanks, I guess... 

 **Titania:** Please, try and take better care of yourself. We all want you to be safe and protected. We’re a family, and family looks out for each other. We’re also there if others need it. 

 **Soren:** … 

 **Titania:** I’ll always be here for you, Soren. Come to me if you need me for anything, whether it just be taking inventory or dumping out your emotions. 

 **Soren:** I... I’ll keep that in mind. 

 **Titania:** That’s all I ask. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the final support!
> 
> I want to thank everyone who read this far. I really do appreciate your time and views on all my stories, and this is no exception.
> 
> This won't be the last time I return to Tellius. I'm going to be doing a few other short stories in the future (though no full-scale projects like this are planned as of now) similar to my other three (two Leanne x Kiran and one Ike x Soren).
> 
> If you want more scripted projects, feel free to check out my Fire Emblem Fates Rewrite, where I've already rewritten the plots of Birthright and the prologue in scripted format to try and tweak the story from the game and hopefully improve it. Conquest will be coming out soon.
> 
> I'll be doing more supports soon between both my Fates Rewrite and a project where I'm going to make FE-styled supports for the Octopath traveler characters. Stick around if you want to see more like that.
> 
> Once again, I just wanted to thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


End file.
